Love starts with a yellow Skyline
by Kittahh
Summary: [NEW! CHAPTER 9 POSTED!!] Elly is Dom and Mia's youngest sister. Her car gets damaged beyond repair, which forces her to spend more time with one person in the team. Is it just her car they're building? or is their relationship? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Universal Studios, except for Eleanor/Elly, which is mine. No money has been made, and will not be made from this fiction.  
  
Author Note: This is a fiction. If you disagree with something in the story, or don't like where the story is heading, please do not continue reading.  
  
Feedback: Any feedback is welcomed!  
  
The sounds of Leon and Jesse playing the Play station could be heard from the kitchen, where Mia and Elly were preparing the salad. Dom was in the backyard with Vince working on the grill, and Letty was setting the table.  
  
"Vince is looking at you again, Mia!" Elly laughed as she poured some dressing on to the salad. Mia laughed too, and looked out the window. Dom was talking to Vince while working the grill, but Vince was just staring into the window. Mia waved, and Vince looked away quickly. They burst out laughing.  
  
"What y'all laughing at?" Jesse asked as he walked in the kitchen to grab a beer. Although tears were streaming down her face, Elly managed to choke out  
  
"Vince and Mia."  
  
" - Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Jesse finished off. Mia stopped laughing and tried to look angry at the other two.  
  
"Elly, it is not THAT funny, and you, Jess can stop with the childish nursery rhymes."  
  
She playfully pushed him back into the living room.  
  
"And anyway, you can barely talk." Mia said to Elly.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Elly replied.  
  
"Well, it's not you exactly." She picked up some bread and a 6-pack of beer and headed towards the back door. Elly picked up the bowl of salad and followed her to the door.  
  
"Mia, what you talkin' bout?"  
  
"It's." she began quietly. "Leon! Jess! Food's up!" she called to the living room. Elly was getting impatient.  
  
"Mia." Mia cut her off with a look that said 'we'll talk later'.  
  
Everyone was sitting down at the table in the backyard. Dom had his usual place at the head of the table. Vince was on his right, followed by Elly then Letty. On Dom's left was Jesse, then Leon ten Mia. Everybody was waiting for someone to reach out and grab the food first. That was the problem at dinnertime. Nobody wanted to say grace, so they all sat on their hands; it was so much easier when they had a guest, who was unaware to the 'rule'. It was silent until Vince broke it.  
  
"Ah hell, this is killing me, I'm hungry." He said and reached for a piece of chicken. Everyone was thankful that they could start eating. They all bowed their heads.  
  
"Alright, to the big guy in the sky-"  
  
"Could be a girl." Elly cut in.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"God could be a woman." There was a slight pause, as Elly gave him a big innocent smile. Vince chuckled and continued.  
  
"Ok, to the big guy or GIRL in the sky, thanks for keeping us all safe, keeping us all together, and keeping us all family. Amen."  
  
"Amen." Everyone chimed. "So, god's a woman huh Elly? " Leon asked.  
  
"Damn straight Leon, how do you think we keep y'all in check?" Leon just laughed in reply.  
  
"You know, I don't think god's a woman, if she was - why did she make men bastards?" Mia stated. Letty burst out laughing, followed by Elly. Vince and Leon snorted.  
  
"Good question, Mia. Good question." Dom said softly.  
  
"Very poetic." Jesse said expressing with his arms. A comfortable silence fell over them as they continued to eat. The sound of a car made them all look up. It was at the end of their street, coming closer towards their house. Police sirens quickly followed behind it.  
  
"Ohhhhh police chase.excellent." Jesse smiled. As the car neared the house, screeching tyres echoed throughout the neighbourhood, quickly followed by a very loud crunch, and what sounded like a small explosion. Everyone was stunned, thinking the same thing. 'Was that outside OUR house?' Elly suddenly jumped up.  
  
"My car!"  
  
She raced out to the front, everyone in tow. The sight that Elly met was not pretty. The car that was being chased had gone in the back of her car, which was parked on the side of the road. The force of the impact had made Elly's car also hit Jesse's car, parked in front of hers. Elly couldn't believe it. She had only decorated her car two days ago. It was white, but on the hood of a car was a painted baby pink angel, with praying hands. The angel was based on a picture of her mother. The police cars had pulled up, and an officer went over to the driver. He was unconscious and needed an ambulance right away. Elly walked closer to her car. Dom put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You can repair it, right Dom?" she knew the answer but there was still a small bit of hope left.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that L." Well, the hope was now completely out the window. Jesse went over to his car. His could be repaired within a few weeks, but it wasn't suitable to drive. A police officer came over to Elly.  
  
"Is this your car Ma'am?"  
  
"Was." She replied. The police officer took some details from her, and said that they would get in touch with the insurance company.  
  
They had retuned to the table, but the mood was not good. Elly was holding back tears in her eyes. The money she had put into didn't really matter, yes it was very expensive, but the time, effort, pain and work that had gone into the car was priceless, just like everybody else's cars. When they had finished, Letty and Dom went upstairs; Vince went downstairs to take a shower, which left Leon and Jesse to the wrath of Mia.  
  
"Hey! " she grabbed their shirts. "You can't run away from the Toretto sisters!"  
  
"Well, I know that's right!" Leon laughed. Mia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here, take this and put it in the sink.then wash them." She pushed a stack of plates into is hands.  
  
"Wash? Wash is not in Leon's vocabulary." Jesse said as he cleared up beer bottles.  
  
"Shut up, dawg!" He went over and tried to kick him in the shin, but the plates weighed him down.  
  
"Hey, bro, what's up with Elly?" he nodded his head towards Elly, who was dragging her feet into the house with the remains of the salad. Leon shrugged.  
  
"Her car I guess."  
  
"Go cheer her up, Leon." Jesse nudged his friend, with a grin and a wink. Leon shot him a death stare.  
  
"Jess, man! Mia can hear you!" he hissed. Mia walked over and said,  
  
"Oh yeah, Leon, like I don't know. Everybody who has eyes knows."  
  
"Shit, am I that obvious?"  
  
"No, but I heard you and Jess talking late one night - I know everything that goes on in this house!"  
  
She laughed and went back to putting the table away. Leon quickly walked up to catch up with Elly.  
  
"Does Dom know?" he asked turning around.  
  
"No." Leon let out a sigh. 'Phew' he said to himself. He ran up the stairs to the kitchen to catch up with Elly.  
  
~~**Woo! Chapter one done! Expect chapter 2 very shortly.and don't forget reviews please! 


	2. Revealed to Dom

Author Note: I made the first chapter reveal how Leon feels for Elly, because I didn't want to beat around the bush. This chapter delves deeper into the feelings and fantasies surrounding Elly and Leon. 'R' content in this chapter.  
  
Elly was filling up the sink with water and dirty dishes. She heard Leon come into the kitchen, but didn't have the energy to acknowledge him. He walked up the sink and placed the dishes on the side. Leaning against the counter, he said as softly as he could,  
  
"Hey, Elly, how you doin'?"  
  
She let out a long sigh and placed a few dishes in the sink.  
  
"Better than my car I guess." She said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, just be thankful you weren't in it at the time." This thought had never occurred to her before. Leon was right, if she had been in that car she would have most likely been dead. She turned to him and smiled,  
  
"That's a good point Leon." He returned the smile, but it soon faded when he saw the tears forming in her eyes again. He embraced her in a hug.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, it's all right, nobody was injured."  
  
"The driver was," came a muffled reply. Her face was resting on his shoulder, his silver chain cold against her tear stained cheek.  
  
"Well, that's his own goddamn fault." That had come out with more anger and bitterness than he intended. He savoured the moment, knowing that either someone would come in and ruin it, or she would pull away. Elly had stopped crying, but she still clung to him.  
  
'This is unusual,' he thought. ' Nearly two minutes have passed and no-one has come-'  
  
Elly pulled away and went back to the dishes.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered  
  
"No problem." Jesse and Mia came in then.  
  
"-and then he said ' No, I only ate two sausages'." Jesse said, and burst out laughing. Mia looked confused.  
  
"I don't get it. 'I only ate two sausages', how is that funny?" she questioned.  
  
"Oh never mind." he replied waving her off. Vince and Dom came in then. Dom asked,  
  
"Hey guys, up for some basketball?" A chorus of 'Yeahs' followed, and they went out back. Elly tried not to think about cars - but how could she when they were everywhere in her life.  
  
"No races tonight, huh Mia?"  
  
"Not as yet, but you know what Hector's like." They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Mia, what did you mean earlier tonight when you said, 'You can barely talk'?" Mia had forgotten about that. She regretted saying it now; it was up to Leon to say something, not her.  
  
'Think fast!' she thought.  
  
"Oh, well, ya'know I was just saying that ummm, there are a lot of guys looking at you as well, ya'know."  
  
'Good one!' Mia thought.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll soon change that." Dom said, with a slight smile on his face. He had heard Mia's comment when he came in to grab beers for the guys. He waked over to Elly.  
  
"Don't worry about the car, a'ight? I'll handle everything. I'll just have to race for a pink slip one night, then we can fix it up for ya ."  
  
"Dom, you're gonna race for a pink slip? For me? I can't ask you to do that -"  
  
"Hey it's the easiest and cheapest way to get you one. It's like stealing candy from a baby."He smiled and went back to the game. Letty came thundering down the stairs, and appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Hey chicas, Jack Daniel is waiting in my room, along with Mr. Raspberry Ripple. Care to join us?" She said smiling.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Mia and Elly together.  
  
~~**30 minutes later~**  
  
A half empty Jack Daniel's bottle rolled around on the carpet as Mia, Letty and Elly, were crying with laughter. Dom didn't like Elly to drink, she had just turned 19, but since it was in his house, and there was no party going on, she guessed it would be okay.  
  
"- and then he said 'No, I only ate two sausages!" Mia said quickly. This caused more laughter. Elly got up and said that she'd have to go to the bathroom. Mia and Letty began to talk.  
  
"Letty, you ever wondered what life would be like if you weren't going out with Dom?"  
  
"No, I've never imagined my life without him."  
  
"I know, - and you two are great together it's just that.well, don't you think it would be really weird if like, say you hooked up with Jesse, I hooked up with Vince and Elly hooked up with Leon?"  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Girl, what you on? Who the hell put them thoughts in your head?"  
  
Mia smiled. "I just had a dream the other that's all."  
  
"Oh, no girl, you just can't say that and expect me not to grill ya about it. A dream means something saucy. Spill"  
  
~~**Meanwhile~~** The basketball game had ended suddenly when it began to rain. The guys heard giggling and shouting upstairs, and knew it was a 'girlie night'. They decided to pop in 'Gone in 60 seconds'. Leon had seen it so many times he was getting bored of it. Yeah, he liked the cars and Angelina Jolie, but he had to be in the mood to watch it, and he wasn't right now. He stood up from his place on the floor next to Jesse.  
  
"A'ight, I'm going for a shower."  
  
"Later, dawg." Jesse said absent mindly, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
He headed upstairs as Dom was in the bathroom. When he reached the top he heard the girls talking. He heard Letty say,  
  
"So come on you two, what's your ideal guy?"  
  
"Well, "Mia started, "I want a tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed guy, who is kind, gentle, and treats me with respect."  
  
"Ha! Where ya gonna find a guy like that?" Letty asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I'm sure V would happily bleach his hair for ya." Elly teased.  
  
'Ah, yeah I bet he would' Leon thought. He started to head in the bathroom, but couldn't help but overhear what was coming next.  
  
"A'ight Elly, describe your man!"  
  
Elly giggled. "Okay, well I don't like blue eyes, any colour but blue, maybe green. Green is quite rare. He'd have to have a tattoo and not a spindly little thing either - it would have to be quite big. And I don't like preppy 'beautiful' guys; I like rugged guys, but not dirty. And he'd have to have the same qualities as Mia said, but have a sense of humour too."  
  
"Don't want much do ya?" Letty asked. They laughed again.  
  
"Oh god, I have a great joke about sausages." Mia began. The exciting conversation had stopped, so Leon popped into the shower. How Elly had described her ideal man shocked him.  
  
'Any colour but blue, maybe green'. Green eyes. HE had green eyes! 'Have to have a tattoo.' Hell, he had more than one! 'Rugged', was he rugged? He didn't know what girls these days classed as rugged.  
  
He honestly imagined her and Mia to have the perfect 'gentlemen' type that wear tuxedos to go out grocery shopping; sip tea with the little finger up in the air; and live in a white house; with a white fence and two children. That got him thinking. If Elly and Leon had children what would they look like? Would they have black hair like Elly, and green eyes like him? Or hair like his with blue eyes like Elly? ' Whoa, hang on Leon, first you gotta MAKE the children' he smirked.  
  
There was a knock on the door. He didn't have time to answer it, they just walked straight in. He peered from behind the curtain. Elly was standing in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you." he began, but he was silenced as Elly began to take off her top, which left her in low jeans and a black bra with lace trim. Her hair came to rest just at the top her breasts. She took a big yet graceful step into the shower. Leon turned to meet her. She took a step forward so that both their chests were touching. The water was now falling on both of them, and Elly's jeans were sodden. She bought her hands slowly up to her jeans, lightly brushing Leon's side as she did. The touch made him jerk back slightly. Elly took off her jeans, revealing that she had no panties on. Leon couldn't resist the much-fought urge any longer and pushed his lips onto her soft ones. She immediately opened her letting his tongue roam her mouth. His grip around her tightened, and she felt his arousal brush her inner thigh. Her hands were gripping his neck, and began exploring his back, leaving tiny nail marks here she'd been. Leon's mouth moved south towards her neck, and she let out a small moan. He worked down to her breasts, where his tongue licked the outline of her bra. He reached round the back, and unhooked it with one skilful hand, discarding it on the wet floor. He began kissing and licking her breasts alternatively, his hands travelling from her back to her ass. He grabbed her ass, and pushed her against the tiled wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Take me Leon." He didn't need telling twice, and he thrust into her. He began very slowly, building up a rhythm. As she got used to him being in her, he quickened the pace. Her breaths were very heavy and rapid; her climax was very near. He was on the verge of coming. He began kissing her wet neck, breathing out the words  
  
"Oh god, Elly." as he came. The feel of his hot juice run up inside her quickened her orgasm. She whipped her head back and called out,  
  
"Oh Leon, yes, yes, Leon..Leon..Leon"  
  
"LEON?!"  
  
His eyes jerked open, as the sound of Elly calling his name brought him back to reality.  
  
"Shit," he murmured as he looked down and saw his hard on.  
  
"Leon? That you in there? I gotta pee!" he quickly turned off the hot water, and doused his cock with cold to reduce his erection. Wrapping a towel round his waist, he opened the door slightly.  
  
"Sorry Elly I didn't hear you over the shower." She just looked down and smiled.  
  
"Nice towel" she smirked.  
  
'Shit! She can see it through the towel he thought!' he looked down, blushing not knowing what to say.  
  
"The pink brings out your green eyes, Mia!" she laughed. He had to laugh too as he noticed he had grabbed Mia's pink towel with her name embroidered on it.  
  
"Hey, ya'know, I'm just reaching out to my feminine side!"  
  
"Whatever, can I pee?"  
  
"Just a sec." He closed the door and put on his jeans as fast as he could.  
  
"Thanks" Elly said as she raced into the bathroom. He ran quickly downstairs to where he, Vince and Jesse lived. He noticed Jesse was playing on the computer. He walked in and slammed the door, and flung himself face first onto his bed.  
  
"Shit! Leon! You scared the crap outta me!" Jesse yelled.  
  
"Sorry, bro."  
  
"yeah, you should be. Hey, man! Don't lie on my bed when you're all wet.and with no shirt on, that's disgusting." Leon got up and sat at the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong, you had a fight with somebody?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Oh, I see, it's an Elly thing." Leon nodded. He screamed into his hands. Jesse stopped what he was doing and stood in front of him.  
  
"Dawg, you need to sort this shit out. How long has it been now? 6-7 months?"  
  
"A year next week."  
  
"Whoa. See, a year man! You've wasted a year of your life on skanks when you should be with her!"  
  
"I know Jess, but it would complicate things so much! I honestly thought they'd go away! If I tell her how much I like her, and she doesn't feel the same way, then the shit will hit the fan. Our friendship would be thrown out the window, there'd be a mass of tension in the team, and Dom would fucking kill me!!"  
  
The door busted open suddenly. Dom stood there with his big arms crossed his huge chest. Jesse knew he had heard what Leon just said, and he knew that Leon also knew. Leon knew that Jesse knew, and Leon knew that Jesse knew that he knew. And lastly, Dom knew that they both knew he had heard what Leon said. No one of them knew what Dom was going to do next.  
  
Author Note: The last part confusing? I wrote it, and I got a little confused! Read it over again and I'm sure it will make sense! The sex fantasy in the shower was the first I've ever wrote. What did you think to it? Thanks for reaading! 


	3. The Morning after the Night before

Author Note: Okay, this is a fairly long chapter, but don't let that put you off. Parts of the film come in later.  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!  
  
"Damn right, I'd fucking kill ya!" Dom yelled from his position in the doorway. Leon jumped up, standing slightly behind Jesse.  
  
"Dom! How-" asked Leon surprised.  
  
"How long have I been standing here?! Long enough, Leon!" Dom cut him off. He stepped forward, kicked the door shut and uncrossed his arms, revealing two clenched fists. Jesse and Leon stepped back, unsure of what Dom what would do.  
  
"You like my sister - my BABY sister?" he hissed at Leon. Leon was backing up towards Jesse's desk, and Dom was inching forward with a look in his eyes that Leon didn't like. Jesse could see disastrous things happening in his room - so he quickly grabbed his laptop and whispered  
  
"Good look dawg!" To Leon and ran out of his room so fast he was a blur.  
  
'Oh crap! No witnesses to my murder!' Leon thought.  
  
"Dom ya'know, I can explain -" He backed up towards Jesse's desk, and banged into it. Now he had nowhere to run.  
  
"You kissed her?" Dom cut him off again, taking a small step back and lifted his hands behind his head.  
  
"No! Man I SWEAR I've never tried anyth-" He put his hands in front of him to protect himself.  
  
"You touched her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You slept with her?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Dom didn't move from his position for a good minute. He slowly put his hands down, clenched his fists, and then turned around.  
  
"Man, put some clothes on." Leon looked around for something - anything. He found a shirt of Jesse's hanging on the back of a chair. He quickly put it on . He knew that any second, Dom's fist would make one hell of a noise when connected to his jaw. He tensed up and looked down at the floor.  
  
'Here it comes!' HE screamed in his mind.  
  
Dom spun around quickly back to Leon. His finger was in his face.  
  
"If you..when..I can't believe this." His voice was soft now. Leon was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I can't help the way I feel."  
  
Dom glared at him, and let out a long, low growl. 'Shouldn't have said that!' Leon noted to himself. Dom's features softened as he sighed.  
  
"You not gonna hit me..?" Leon asked. 'Why did you say that? That was an invitation you moron!'  
  
"No. I wanna pound your fucking face in..and you know I could..but I know that then Letty would start on me, then Vince, then Jesse. And it would really upset Mia and Elly." Leon couldn't believe this. This was the part of Dom he had never seen before - the part of him that he didn't really think existed. He was taking into consideration the repercussions of his actions.  
  
"I guess I'm just gonna tell you what I told V a long time ago. Deep down I know that one day Mia and Elly will find somebody and start raising a family. And, in a way I'm glad that..if anyone, it'd be one of my brothers..."  
  
"Wow, Dom, that means so much to me."  
  
"Ah, quit the sappy shit. Just..don't push her into doing shit..and just coz I didn't almost kill ya, don't mean I'm happy bout the situation. A'ight?" Leon nodded vigorously.  
  
"Sure, dawg." They did their little handshake thing, and Dom left. Leon let out a sigh and dropped onto Jesse's bed again.  
  
~~**Meanwhile~~** Jesse ran out of his room so fast, he bumped into Vince.  
  
"Whoa, Jess, where's the girl?" he smirked.  
  
"Dom just found out." Jesse said quickly.  
  
"Bout what?" Vince asked confused.  
  
"Bout Elly and Leon."  
  
"Oh." Vince looked even more confused. "Why, what did they do?"  
  
"Dawg, get with the programme! Leon likes Elly remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah.Oh my god! Dom found out? Shit. Does everybody know now?"  
  
"Everybody apart from Letty and Elly, of course. But I think Dom'll soon tell Letty."  
  
"Yeah. Where are they now?"  
  
"My room." They looked down the hall towards Jesse's room. No sounds could be heard.  
  
"Ya think he's dead yet?" Vince asked. Jesse smiled.  
  
"Who's dead?" a voice asked. Jesse and Vince spun around.  
  
"Elly!" Jesse exclaimed.  
  
"Errrr.." Vince started. "just this guy who didn't pay Dom when he said he should." Jesse looked at Vince.  
  
"Nice one!" he whispered.  
  
"Well, my bet would be that he is. You guys seen Leon? He left his stuff in the bathroom." Elly asked, holding his shirt and his silver chain. Dom came out of Jesse's bedroom then, and stopped when he saw the congregation in the hall. He looked at what Elly was holding, and bad images and thoughts came to his head.  
  
"Hey Dom, what were you doing in Jesse's room?" Dom just growled in return and went upstairs to bed. Jesse and Vince shrugged and made a swift exit to Vince's room. Elly went upstairs to her room, and noticed Mia had managed to crawl her way into bed.  
  
~~**Later that night~~** Everybody knew how Leon felt about Elly, apart from her. When Dom had told Letty she was so excited. Shocked but excited.  
  
"Elly? Leon and Elly. wow. Mia and Vince, Leon and Elly." she laughed. Dom gave her a look and she stopped. Dom couldn't sleep. His sister, his baby sister was sleeping 2 doors away from him, and Leon, was downstairs somewhere. Well, he hoped he was. He jumped out of bed and quietly made his way to Elly's bedroom. He could hear no noise, but still opened the door.  
  
'Good, just one person in the bed.' He thought as he went back to his room.  
  
Letty had trouble sleeping to start with. Mia had said something about this earlier tonight. Was she secretly trying to tell her that she knew Leon liked Elly? Oh my god, was she trying to tell her that she secretly liked Vince back?!  
  
'Nah, she wants blonde hair and blue eyes' she thought as she made her way to sleep. She quickly opened her eyes at a very weird thought. Vince had a huge crush on Mia, Leon had a huge crush on Elly, was it possible that Jesse had a huge crush on her?!  
  
Vince was in his own room, Jesse had crashed on Leon's bed and Mia had passed out on her own. Leon had gotten an hours sleep on Jesse's bed. He can't believe that in one day his feelings that had been bottled up for a year were now in the open. He especially couldn't believe Dom's reaction to the circumstances. Maybe Vince's affection for Mia had softened him up a bit. He got up, and walked to the window. He looked up through the window, to see Elly's car smashed in a million pieces. It broke his heart to see her so upset.  
  
Elly couldn't sleep, and when she did, she had nightmares about her mother. One time, she heard Dom come into the room. He said nothing, and made no point of waking her up. Maybe he was sleepwalking? She got out of bed, and looked out the window. Her beautiful car was smashed into a million pieces. It mirrored her heart.  
  
~~**Next morning~~**  
  
Dom had been up for an hour and a half when he heard noise from upstairs. Ten minutes later the soft feet on the stairs indicated it was Mia.  
  
"Mornin' Dom." She said giving him a quick kiss on his head.  
  
"Hey Mia." Mia reached into a cabinet for some aspirin. Dom chuckled.  
  
"Bad night with JD?" Mia nodded.  
  
"Letty doesn't know when to make me stop. Breakfast?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good." The microwave clock read 8:08am. Mia had about 2 minutes peace ahead of her before she had to start breakfast.  
  
'Ah fuck it, let them just eat cereal.' She thought, as she got cereal and bowls out the cupboard. 8.17am and Jesse appeared.  
  
"Hey guys." He said sleepily.  
  
"Mornin' Jess." Mia replied not taking her eyes off the paper. Jesse went over to the table and slowly sat next to Dom; still unaware of the events that had happened when he left the room. Mia left to go get ready, which left Dom and Jesse alone.  
  
"How long you known?" Dom asked taking a sip from his coffee. Jesse glanced over quickly, and noticed that Dom's stare was in the direction of the knife block. He gulped and replied,  
  
"A year."  
  
"Vince?"  
  
"Bout 9 months."  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Couple of weeks. Does Lett know?" Dom nodded. "What happened last night then?" Leon came in then, still sleepy. Dom rose up from the table.  
  
"Ask Leon." He left, as Vince came into the kitchen.  
  
"So, what happened?" Vince asked as he sat down to breakfast. 'Cereal?' He thought. 'Damn Mia I'm hungry!'. Leon took a seat next to Vince.  
  
"Nothing really. He said he wasn't happy about the situation, but was glad it was one of the team and not stranger."  
  
"Ah yeah, I got that speech coupla years ago." Vince said with a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Did he hit ya?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Nah, which is a fuckin' miracle. But, he had this look this look in his eyes though, as if he was gonna." Letty entered the kitchen. Everybody knew from past experiences that if you spoke to Letty before she had a cup of coffee, serious injuries were to follow. She leaned against the counter, looking at Leon. He looked so uncomfortable. 'Poor guy,' she thought. 'He's gonna get it ripped outta him from now on! Well, that'll teach him to let a secret slip in this house.'  
  
"Sleep well, Leon?" she asked, slightly grinning. 'Ah great, the grillings begin'.  
  
"Yeah. You?" he didn't look up at her, but Jesse did, waiting for her reaction. She kind of froze for a moment, Mia's words and her thoughts replaying in her head.  
  
"Fine." She looked away, and went to sit down. Mia and Dom came back in then, talking about a mistake in the book for the garage. Letty, Vince and Jesse were going over what they would be doing at the garage today. Leon was pouring himself a coffee before they headed off. It was 8.43am and Elly appeared. As with Letty, Elly was not a morning person, and headed straight towards the coffee machine.  
  
"Hey Leon." She mumbled, leaning on the counter sleepily. He tensed up as he could feel everybody's eyes looking at him. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. There was a weird feeling in the room. Everybody was looking at him, wondering what he was going to do or say next.  
  
"Hey." He replied.  
  
"Pour me one would ya?" he poured her a black coffee, and put in 3 sugars, the way she liked it.  
  
"Thanks." She turned around, yawned, and couldn't help but rest her head on Leon's shoulder, closing her sleepy eyes.  
  
'Fuck Elly! What are you doing to me? You smell so good in the mornings!' Leon looked down into his drink, swilling it around, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Elly opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. Mia and Letty were grinning like Cheshire cats. She stood up straight.  
  
"What?" No one answered. She looked over to Leon, who was gulping down his coffee. A knock at the door came. Although Dom was nearest, he just kept staring at Leon, and made no effort to open it.  
  
"I'll get it." Elly said slightly annoyed. What was with everyone this morning? The person at the door was a police officer.  
  
"Hello, Miss. Toretto?" she nodded. " Officer Ritter here, we met last night. We have somebody here to come take your car to the scrap yard. I just need you to sign here." She signed. "Upon closer inspection of the vehicle we found your drivers licence. This is the number to reach me, in case you have any questions. The cheque from your insurance company will have to come to us for legal reasons; I'll contact you when we receive it. Okay Miss Toretto?"  
  
"Yes, thanks a lot." She took her licence and his card, and closed the door. And walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that?" Letty asked.  
  
"Police Officer. They're towing my car to a fuckin' scrap yard."  
  
"Hey, language!" Dom warned her softly but sternly. He didn't like it when she swore, but he couldn't blame her considering what had just happened to her car.  
  
"Ready?" It was more of a statement than a question from Mia.  
  
"Yup." Since Elly didn't have a car, and Jesse's wasn't suitable to drive, Mia gave Elly a lift to the store, and Jesse rode with Leon.  
  
~~**Lunchtime~~**  
  
Elly was quietly singing to herself, and restocking some supplies at the store. Mia was looking over the books for the garage, while minding the counter, and Dom was out in the back. Letty pulled up followed by Leon, Vince and Jesse. Jesse walked over to Vince's car and popped the hood, fiddling with the engine.  
  
"I'm telling ya, V, you gotta keep putting that oil on it, I gave ya. Other wise it'll put a whole right through your carb."  
  
(A/N: I know nothing about cars. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Sorry, I just had to make something up there.)  
  
"Hey Letty." Mia said looking up.  
  
"Hey, girl what's up?" she walked over to Elly.  
  
"Hey chica, Dom around?" She asked putting the sunglasses on top of her head.  
  
"Yeh, in the back room." She finished restocking, and noticed the red truck outside again. 'Fucking moron' Elly thought. 'Every lunchtime; tuna sandwich, white bread, no crust. What kind of an idiot eats a sandwich with no crust?' she walked over to Jesse who was playing with the sunglasses.  
  
"I think we got trouble brewing." She nodded over to the blonde guy with blue eyes - typical Californian guy. He sat down on a stool.  
  
"Let me guess, tuna sandwich, on white bread and no crust." Mia said. She knew this guy's order off by heart.  
  
"Depends, how's the tuna?" he replied flicking through a magazine, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"It was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before that, so by process of elimination it's crappy today."  
  
"I'll have a tuna sandwich." He smiled. Vince went over and sat down next to him. Leon leaned behind him and took a cocktail stick from the dispenser.  
  
"Take it easy, brotha." He said quietly. He went to stand with Elly and Jess, who were playing with the sunglasses. Leon took a pair of sunglasses from the rack and put them on, and looked towards the tuna guy.  
  
"Oh, he's gorgeous!" he said in a mocking New York accent. Jess looked over the brim of the ones he was wearing.  
  
"Ay, he's beautiful!" Elly started to laugh.  
  
"You guys are too much!" She playfully hit Leon over the arm, causing Jesse to smile at Leon, forcing Leon to give him a 'Fuck off' look.  
  
Vince snatched away the magazine. He was looking at a car magazine. Mia gave him the sandwich.  
  
"V, V, Vince! You want something to eat?" Mia asked, trying to get his attention away from the good-looking guy.  
  
"Nah, preppy boy's making me loose my appetite."  
  
Elly, Leon and Jesse chuckled quietly from the back.  
  
"Vince lost his appetite? Maybe we should invite tuna guy over sometime." Jesse noted.  
  
"Why don't you just take off and eat somebody else's crappy tuna sandwich, huh?" he thrust the magazine angrily back at him.  
  
"I like the tuna here."  
  
"Bullshit! No body likes the tuna here." Tuna guy finished his sandwich, pulled out some money, and stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Mia." He said as he walked out. He turned around as he got to the exit. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, you dumbass. Why did you say that?" Elly noted quietly in the back.  
  
"Yup, he's gonna get his pretty face kicked in now." Jesse was almost hoping for V to at least take one swing at him. Vince got up from his stool, and jumped on him, as he was about to get in his car. Leon had to admit, he liked the tuna guy drama - it took the spotlight off him for a while. Jesse and Leon had to intervene when Vince had him on the floor. They managed to pull him away. Dom came to the entrance of the store, to make sure things didn't get outta hand. Letty, Mia and Elly went over to the scene. Elly snatched his wallet from the ground, where it had fallen from his back pocket.  
  
"Brian Earl Spilner. Huh, sounds like a psycho name." Elly read from his driving licence.  
  
"Sounds like a fuckin' cops name!" Vince yelled.  
  
"VINCE! Calm down!" Letty ordered. Leon and Jesse dragged him back into the store, and Elly handed him his wallet back.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Brian." Mia said quietly as she went back inside.  
  
~~**Later that night~~** Dom and Vince were sitting outside on the deck, everybody else was settling down to a movie. "C'mon Dom, Brian Earl Spilner, he's a fuckin' cop! I'll bet my life on it!"  
  
"A'ight, a'ight. I'll get Jess to check him out. Happy?" They headed inside, and the phone rang. It was Hector. He told Dom that races were to begin at 10pm at Armstrong Avenue.  
  
"That was our old friend Hector, 10pm, Armstrong Avenue. Elly, looks like ya gonna get ya car tonight." He smiled and she beamed back from her place on the floor. That was one prop to having your big brother as the King of the street racers. She didn't have to fork out money for a car; he could easily win her one.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go get ready girls?" Vince asked from his seat. Letty's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, while Elly just glared at him.  
  
"Don't you think we look pretty enough Vince?" Mia said fluttering her eyelashes. Everyone laughed. Elly and Letty looked at each other, both with a look that said. 'Is she FLIRTING with him?'  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Whoa! That was a long one! There shall be more action next time, I promise, and more romance too!! Keep reviewing! The more reviews the quicker I update! 


	4. Elly gets her Skyline

Author Note: I wanna say big thank u's to Soccer Bitch, Chunt69, Mattgirlversion2, Tyler-t, Bonespanda, Raleigh for their reviews. Much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way advertising Vans trainers, or New Rock boots, or any other brand names that appear in this chapter and throughout the rest of the story.  
  
I think my great fashion sense comes out in this chapter. HA! LOL! Only kidding. I'm shutting up now.  
  
Here's chapter 4!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The guys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the girls.  
  
Dom was leaning on banister at the bottom of the stairs, casting quick glances to see if any of the girls were ready yet. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, which showed off his defined muscles even more, and navy jeans. Vince was leaning against the doorframe leading to the living room, wearing baggy faded jeans and a black tank top with a dark green net tank top over it. He was playing catch with Jesse, who was wearing a white tank top with an open blue shirt and blue jeans, sitting on a table in the hallway. Leon was leaning against the front door, wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans, a spiked belt, and his usual silver chain. He placed his hands on top of his black beanie, and crossed his legs in front of him, staring at an invisible spot on the floor while chewing the small stick in his mouth. (A/N: Now, is that a good mental pic or what? I am so good to you girls!)  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF MY INSANITY, WILL YOU HURRY UP!" Dom yelled upstairs.  
  
"SHUT UP DOM! I'M COMING!" Elly yelled back at him, as she came down. She was wearing black Van trainers; black cord flared trousers, which rested on her hips; and a red work shirt that was too small for her, so it really showed off her chest. Leon almost lost his balance and fell down the side of the door when he saw her. She had made her black hair fantastically straight, but made one side slightly curve round her face. Her jet-black hair made her blue eyes seem like whirlpools of a never-ending blue ocean. Elly stopped on the bottom step. Dom had blocked her way, and was casting a quick 'big brother' glance over what she was wearing. The red shirt didn't go down too good, but he couldn't be bothered to wait a further half hour for her to pick out another top. He stepped aside to let her pass, and redeemed his spot.  
  
'Damn! What's up with Leon?' Elly thought as she passed him. 'He's looking damn hot in that beanie tonight, and that belt, youch, I'd sure as hell like to whip that off...'  
  
Leon felt slightly uncomfortable as Elly passed him, he was sure she was looking at is crotch. Why would she do that?  
  
Letty appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing dark green combat flared trousers, black Airwear boots and a green tank top with a smaller white top over it.  
  
"Finally!" Dom said under his breath. Letty heard him, and punched him on the arm.  
  
"You know it was worth the wait." She winked, and walked over next to Elly.  
  
"Sweet outfit Lett." Elly noted.  
  
"Thanks, you too girl. Love your hair like that." Letty replied. Leon watched as Letty lightly ran her hands through her hair. He could feel jealously running through his veins. Why was he so jealous? Maybe because he wanted to touch her too, to feel the silk glide through his fingers. It wasn't like it was a random guy hitting on her; it was Letty. Letty, her closest friend, her sister, one of HIS closest friends, HIS sister: FUCK! She was family!  
  
'Man, I'm fucked up!' Leon thought to himself.  
  
"MIA!!!" Dom boomed.  
  
"CHRIST, DOM, I'M READY!" Mia made her way down the stairs. Mia had made her hair slightly curly at the bottom, and was wearing Letty's black short leather skirt, black knee length leather boots, and a vintage style floral tank top. He blocked her way, just like he did with Elly. He wasn't happy with the size - or lack of it - of her skirt. He gave her a look that showed he wasn't happy.  
  
"Dom, do you want me to go change?" Mia put her hands on her hips. Dom shook his head.  
  
"Let's go!" Dom ordered.  
  
Leon turned to open the door.  
  
"No! Wait I'm not ready! I gotta change my shoes." Elly stated, taking her Vans off. Dom growled.  
  
"Elly, they're shoes, deal. You'll spend most of the night either in a car, or standing up."  
  
"Well, I won't be able to stand up will I if I'm not comfortable." She pushed past an angry Dom and headed upstairs to change into her New Rocks.  
  
"A'ight, you guys head off. I'll wait for the oh-so-annoying-one." Dom ordered.  
  
"HEARD THAT, OH-SO-BALD-ONE!" Elly yelled from upstairs. The others chuckled.  
  
Leon fully opened the door, and let the somewhat cooler night air hit him, and walked briskly towards his car. He quickly, got in, closed the door, and banged his head a couple of times on the steering wheel, then let it rest there.  
  
"Hey Einstein, what's up with Leon tonight?" V asked Jesse, as they were heading out the door.  
  
"Same thing that's wrong with him every night!" He replied, giving a nod upstairs motioning to Elly. Mia was riding in Letty's car, as her car needed a new tyre and was in the garage. Jesse and Vince thought it would be best to ride together in V's car, sensing that Leon needed to be alone. They all got in their cars, but couldn't get moving because Dom's car was blocking the driveway. 2 minutes later Elly appeared.  
  
"Comfy?" Dom asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes." She retorted. Dom quickly looked towards the cars. Mia and Letty were together, V and Jesse were together, so that meant that Elly would HAVE to ride with Leon. He never let anyone ride with him before a race. He had to get himself psyched up; needed to be alone. As much as he disliked the idea, he told her -  
  
"You'll have to ride with Leon." As she was locking the front door.  
  
"Not a problem, Dom." She replied happily.  
  
'I don't mind riding with the hottie!' she thought. My god. Leon the hottie. There's something she never thought she'd think. He was like her brother, as were Vince and Jesse. Dom walked over to his car, and Vince and Letty started their engines. This caused Leon to look up, and he noticed Elly coming towards him.  
  
"Shit! I can't do this. She looks so hot tonight." He mumbled. Elly got in the car.  
  
"Hey, Ell." He tried to sound calm, cool and collected. But he was tense, anxious and messed up in the head.  
  
"Hey Leon. Looks like you got stuck with me tonight." She winked and put her seat belt on. He started the engine, and smiled.  
  
"No probs, glad of the company."  
  
'Damn, Leon that smile! Stop it!' she took a deep breath. 'No, Elly YOU stop it, you're behaving like a love struck 12 year old!'  
  
Dom pulled out the drive, followed by Letty, Leon and Vince. They had been driving for about 3 minutes, but it was worst 3 minutes of Leon's life...but probably the best because he was so near to her, without any interruptions.  
  
'It's not like you HAVE to talk, man. I mean countless times you've been together in the same room and not talked. But then again, that's because you were staring at her and you can't talk when you're staring at her. But how can I not look at her she's so-' Elly interrupted his babbling train of thought.  
  
"I can't believe what that guy did to me!" Leon quickly glanced over to her; his eyes swiftly met her breasts as he looked at her. He mentally hit himself, and made a note to hit himself physically later on. 'Dawg, that was wrong!' he told himself. He looked up to her face, and saw pain in her eyes; that made his blood boil and his heart shatter.  
  
"What guy? What did he do?" he asked sternly. He had flashing mental images of some sleazy prick touching her and hitting her. His grip on the wheel tightened.  
  
"That fuckin' idiot who ran into my car!" she folded her arms and crossed her legs in a sort of huff. Leon had temporarily forgot about the car incident, but it still made him angry that someone had done something to cut Elly so deeply.  
  
"Ah, well, ya'know these fuckin' amateur racers who have a coupla drinks, and show off to their friends, thinking they're made of tough shit." She smiled and looked over to him.  
  
"What, so YOU were never an amateur who showed off?" she asked playfully, in a low tone. His profile looked great against the L.A setting sun, and the soft light coming from passing stores. He squinted his eyes in thought, then looked out his window quickly. Turning back he said,  
  
"Yeah, I was an amateur once, fuck, Dom was an amateur once - and I learned a long time ago not to race in neighbourhoods." He said seriously. He looked towards Elly, and locked with her ocean eyes for a couple of seconds. He could feel himself sliding into her eyes, and being locked there forever.  
  
"What made you stop, Leon?" she didn't want to push, but she was nosy, and didn't know a lot about his life before he and Jesse had entered the family.. He shook his head and looked out intensely towards the road. He didn't want to talk about it right now, and she felt bad that she had asked him. Leon sensed that there was a bridge of tension between them. He laughed and dared to say,  
  
"Hell, you still ARE a fucking amateur!" Elly let out a short laugh, and hit him on the arm.  
  
"Hey! You can't talk that way to Dominic Toretto's sister!" she said playfully back. They laughed even more. After a few minutes silence, Leon asked,  
  
"Do you think Dom's gonna let you race at Race Wars this month?" she thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe, depending on how this new car of mine runs. But I think he'd much rather me try and get some new customers in, than race, ya know?" Leon nodded in response.  
  
'I can't talk to her anymore, she's making me insane. Even her voice is driving me wild.' He decided to put his music system on for the rest of the journey. 'Cars' by 'Fear Factory' came blaring out the speakers. (A/N: That's a wicked song.) He turned it down a bit, so that Elly didn't think he was being ignorant.  
  
"I love this song...I like the line that goes 'Here in my car I feel safest of all', it reminds me of Dom...and Dad." She turned out the window. Leon tensed up as she said the word 'Dad'. He had known their Dad, Alex Toretto, for about a year before he dies. He was a great guy, and he knew it was a very touchy subject for Mia, Dom and Elly.  
  
"Oh, um, you want me to turn it off?" he reached for the volume setting.  
  
"No, no, no!" she pulled his hand from the volume setting, " They're good memories, it's alright Leon." The way she said 'Leon' reminded my of his fantasy in the shower the other night. And her hand. Oh, her hand was so good on his, it fit perfectly. He smiled at her; as she took his hand and placed it next to her on the seat. For the rest of the journey she looked out the window, and Leon kept looking straight ahead, their hands the only way of communication.  
  
~~**The Races~~**  
  
Everybody parked and got out their cars. Leon was happy the ride had ended, but he still wanted Elly's hand on his...fuck, he just wanted the whole of Elly on him. He physically hit his upper arm that time for the image in his head. Elly wasn't looking at him, so he hit himself again for the time in the car. 'God, what a twat I must have looked right then' he smiled to himself.  
  
"Oh fuck." Elly said, standing in front of Leon's car.  
  
"What?" Leon looked around, walked over to where she was and leaned on his hood. If she just leant back slightly, and twisted to her left, she'd be in his arms.  
  
"Brian 'psycho' Spilner is here."  
  
"Really? Where?" She held out her hand in the direction of Brian. Leon lowered his head to meet the beginning of her shoulders, and followed the stunning arm's direction through the crowds of people to see him standing by a green Toyota, talking to Edwin and Hector.  
  
"I bet Vince is gonna have some fun." Leon smirked. He could feel Elly's eyes on him. He turned to meet them. She had a weird expression on her face. One he'd never seen before. She was telling him so much, but her face was emotionless.  
  
"You alright El-" He was cut off when Elly quickly turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
~~  
  
'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' She was screaming in her head. 'You were gonna kiss him you stupid-ass bitch!'  
  
"Elly! Elly!" Leon was calling after her, but a bunch of people walked in his path, and he quickly lost sight of her as she merged into the big crowd forming around Dom.  
  
'So, what if you did kiss him? It wouldn't be the end of the world, and it wouldn't mean anything, Leon kisses girls al the time. Go on, turn around and kiss him!' Again, she quickly turned on her heel, and looked back towards the yellow Skyline.  
  
~~  
  
"Leon!" a high-pitched squeal came from behind him. He turned and saw Harriet. She was a peroxide blonde, with heavy blue eye shadow, pink cheeks, and drawn on lips; wearing blue hot pants and a pink top with the words 'I'm Cute!' in glitter across it. Despite her looking like a total skank - which she was - she was pretty. Kind of. Well, not really. Okay she was horrible. She had been coming on to Leon for about 2 months now. Every single race he would hear the high-pitched voice, that dogs 10 blocks away could hear.  
  
"Leon, it's Harriet! Don't you remember me?"  
  
'I try not to!' he smiled to himself. He turned and forced, really forced a smile on. She squealed again and engrossed him in a hug. He spun her around; hopefully she'd fly out of his arms, onto a car bonnet. When he had done a 180 spin, he saw Elly staring at him. She had that look in her eyes. The one that seemed to tell him so much, yet he couldn't understand what she was saying. He dropped Harriet, and started his way over to Elly, but even more skanks crowded him. Why were they always around him when he didn't want them? Dom began his announcement.  
  
"A'IGHT! LISTEN UP! TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT! ONE RACE!" He paused to grab the crowd's attention even more.  
  
"ME AND ONE OF Y'ALL...FOR A PINK SLIP." He quickly glanced over at Elly, and she smiled back. The crowd were astonished and went up in 'Oooohs' and 'Arrrrrs', someone even called out 'fuck yeah!'. To own Dom's former racing car would be a priceless item. He motioned for the crowd to be quiet.  
  
"IF THE PIGS DECIDE TO HAVE AN EXTRA DOUGHNUT, THERE'LL BE ANOTHER RACE. ME AN' 3 O' YA FOR 5G EACH. YA WANT IN SEE MY MAN HECTOR. WE SPLIT IN 10!" he turned and walked over to Hector.  
  
"Mia holds money, Elly holds pink slip. Got it?" He said. He alternated who held the money every race, and he made extra special care that no one heard him, in case they decided to jump over ever was holding the rewards.  
  
"Crystal, my brotha, crystal." Hector replied.  
  
"Hey Hector!" Elly and Mia came up to meet Hector. They each kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.  
  
"Well, if I ain't just a thorn between two roses, huh Dom?" he beamed.  
  
"Hey, man, you stay away from my girls! That includes Letty!" Dom pointed a finger at him as he walked off to meet'n'greet. Hector turned to Mia and said quietly.  
  
"Dom said you hold money." Mia nodded in agreement. She spotted Brian, and made a swift exit. Hector turned to Elly,  
  
"Dom told me about cha car, girl, I was sorry to hear that. He doing the pink slip for you?" Elly nodded.  
  
"A'ight Dom said you hold the pink slips."  
  
"Okay Hector. Where's Lila?" Lila was Hector's little sister, who was the same age as Elly; only she looked much older. A crowd was forming around Hector coz they wanted in on Dom's 'one on one' race. Over the hustle and bustle he shouted,  
  
"Over by the green Toyota." She nodded and headed to the green Toyota. Gee, that says a lot. There could be at least 10 green Toyota's here. Hang on; maybe it was THAT green Toyota. She veered off to the right and met Vince on her travels.  
  
"Hey V!" Elly greeted him.  
  
"Yo, Elly!" He returned. A brown haired girl came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Who's she?" she snorted and pointed at Elly. Mia, Letty and Elly had gotten used to the bitchy looks comments they got from the countless racer skanks they had met via Leon, Jesse and Vince. But, there was a line, and if they crossed it, they would retaliate. Vince sighed.  
  
"That's my girl, Elly." Elly stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Your GIRL? A'ight, Vince, check me when you're done here." She gave a quick glare to Elly as she turned around. Elly responded by quickly flipping her the bird. Vince turned to see Elly again.  
  
"Oh, um, you know I didn't mean my GIRL as in -"  
  
"V, I know. Don't sweat it." She held up her hand to motion that she understood. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Where you off to?" he asked, quickly looking around.  
  
"Erm, just over there actually." She pointed sheepishly to the green Toyota. THE green Toyota.  
  
'Shit's gonna hit the fan!' she thought as she saw Vince's face drop and turn to anger.  
  
"Brian I'm-a-fucking-cop Spilner." He growled under his breath and he took off towards the car.  
  
'Shit's hit the fan'.  
  
She followed Vince towards the car. Jesse approached her with a young blonde on his arm.  
  
"Hey, Ell, where's the fire at?"  
  
"Spilner."  
  
"Oh." Was all he could say. Elly took off and Jess followed, she didn't see but Leon was following them too. When she got nearer, she noticed that Lila and Letty were there too talking, and Mia and Brian were laughing.  
  
Mia could sense somebody coming towards her. She noticed Vince was first, looking rather pissed; Elly hot on his heels, biting her lip; Jess followed with a skank in his arms, smiling at the prospect of a fight BEFORE races had begun; and Leon bringing up the rear with an 'Oh crap' look plastered on his face. Elly went up to Letty and Lila, and they greeted each other. Jess and Leon just hung around behind Vince, ready to stop Vince potentially beating Brian to death.  
  
"Vince, this is Bri -" Mia thought Vince would calm down if she spoke to him.  
  
"Yeh, Brian the-tuna-eating-cop Spilner." He spitted above the racing commotion.  
  
"Vince, will you just cut the crap and leave this shit alone?" It was more of an order than a question posed by Letty. She came up to stand slightly behind Brian. Vince moved menacingly towards Brian, causing him to take a step back. If Mia hadn't of been there, he would have lunged forward and beaten the shit out of him. Mia put her hands on Vince's chest and pushed him back.  
  
"Vince, leave it...please." She pleaded. Dom came up to the scene.  
  
"What the FUCK is going on here?" Dom's booming low voice caused everyone to jump and look in his direction. He stepped forward and raised his arms out to the side.  
  
"Are we fucking fighting, or are we fucking racing?" No body moved or answered him. "Vince, Lett, Leon, Jess split." Again, no body moved.  
  
"AM I FUCKING INVISIBLE? I SAID SPLIT!" They quickly left the scene, and got back to their cars. "Lila, hector wants you." He said softer. She nodded and ran into the racing crowd. Dom walked over to Brian, and Mia went to stand next to Elly, who were quickly joined by Hector, along with a crowd forming.  
  
"If I were you I'd just leave. Don't make public appearances unless you want your pretty little face rearranged by Vince - and let me tell ya, he won't rearrange it for the better." Dom said seriously to Brian.  
  
"Hey, man, I don't know what his problem is, but he's got one with me!" Brian retorted.  
  
"You got a problem with Vince?" Dom asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Well, now I do, yeah." Brian confessed. Dom's voice grew louder.  
  
"Well, when ya gotta problem with Vince, ya gotta problem with my family, when ya gotta problem with my family, ya gotta problem with me." Brian didn't know what to say, so he just turned and drove off.  
  
"Was that necessary?" Mia hissed.  
  
"It was more necessary than Vince pounding the shit outta him." He turned to Elly with a more happy tone. He hated going into a race mad or angry. He needed to be...just right, calm, cool and collected.  
  
"How does a Skyline sound, Elly?"  
  
"Huh?" she blinked. He smiled.  
  
"Hector set me up to race a dude with a Skyline. Metallic dark purple. Jess checked it out for me. Said it's good, but with a little dough it could be the shit. How about it?"  
  
"Dom, I dunno, a SKYLINE? Can you really beat a Skyline?" Dom snorted.  
  
"The current owner has more of Daddy's money than he does sense." Hector came up then.  
  
"Elly, this kid has only driven once before. He dove his car over the start line, he stalled it, then he fucked up on his NOS timing, and nearly lost control of the car. and about blew himself up. He's got the power, but not the know-how my man does here." He slapped Dom on his back. Elly smiled and nodded.  
  
"A'ight, a Skyline it is!" She hugged Dom and he picked her up and spun her round.  
  
"Thanks so much Dom." She whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it, Tots." He put her down, and smiled. Tots. Her dad had started calling her Tots when she was 5. She tripped over an oilcan when she was playing at his garage one Sunday. She landed hard on a 'TOTSVILLE & SONS' spanner, which had dented the selective letters 'TOTS' into her knee. She remembered getting up, brushing herself off. She didn't even cry, even though she had made her right arm bleed, and her knee was red for days. And because she was so brave, she got to ride as the passenger of Daddy's charger. That was the one and only time she'd ever ridden in that. It had scared her to death. Hector handed her Dom's pink slip and the slip for the Skyline.  
  
She raced back to Leon's yellow Skyline. He was checking the scanner out.  
  
"Hey." She said, and he looked up. He mumbled some sort of greeting, still fiddling with the scanner. He started hitting the side of it, cursing at it.  
  
"What's up with it?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, it's not giving me a bas line signal." She had no idea what that meant, but still leaned over to get a closer look. He could smell her hair. He breathed her in deeply, disguising it as a big sigh. She flicked a switch. It lit up. She smiled.  
  
"Didn't turn it on."  
  
"I knew that." 'Typical male response' she thought. He started the car up and headed off to the racing strip through the crowds of people, following Vince's car.  
  
"Hear what car Dom's racing for slip?" she asked.  
  
"No." he replied shortly. He didn't really care, and he made it show. He was pissed off, and he didn't know why. Was it that look she had been giving him all night that he couldn't work out? Was it the hand incident? He didn't know and that made him even more pissed off, and edgy.  
  
"Skyline." She said flatly. What was his problem. They had been getting along greatly - as usual, then he turns all...moody. If he didn't want to talk, then she wasn't going to waste her time. His eyes widened.  
  
"Really? Dom's racin' a Sky-"  
  
"Yup." She cut him off, crossed her arms and legs and looked out the window at the L.A night, silently declaring the end of that conversation. 'HA! You would wanna talk when it's about a Skyline, wouldn't ya? Well tough.' she thought.  
  
'What's her problem, all moody?' He thought. 'Err, that was your doing, man' an unknown voice said in his head. He began chewing his stick more furiously.  
  
~~**Racing Strip~~**  
  
As soon as Leon had stopped is car, Elly got out the car and headed for Letty and Mia. Why was she so mad? 'Leon's an ass ...a hot ass, but an ass.' She noted. She shook her head for describing him as 'hot'.  
  
"Hey, when's the race start?" she asked Letty and Mia.  
  
"Soon as the cops are busy and the line's painted. Anxious to get ya car, girl?" Letty smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Elly cheered.  
  
"Oh my life there's Brian!" Mia squealed and took off in the distance. Elly and Letty couldn't stop her fast enough.  
  
"Ah, shit." Letty murmured.  
  
Elly was glad that Mia liked this guy so much; she knew he was a good guy at heart. Why couldn't she find someone like that, who made her smile just by looking at him? 'Because he's with a skank named Harriet' a little voice inside her said. She was shocked by her own thought.  
  
Leon radioed Hector to tell him it was good to go. Cops were busy with a maniac wielding a gun, so it looked like the 2 races were in order tonight. The starting line was completed. Dom's red Mazda Rx-7 and the dark metallic Skyline pulled up. Elly patted her pocket to reassure herself that it was soon to be hers. Hector looked at the driver of the Skyline. He revved his engine up, but it sounded weak. He nodded his head to signal he was ready. Hector raised his right arm. He turned to Dom. He turned his stereo system on and a song with a lot of bass could be heard. Dom revved his engine up, and nodded. Hector raised his left arm. Paused. And dropped them simultaneously as the two cars set off. The crowd began instantly cheering for Dom.  
  
The Skyline had a lot of power built into it already. If a more experienced driver were racing they could have beat Dom. But this guy had obviously just bought everything under his hood because 'it looked good'. He was behind Dom all the time, apart from when he used his NOS to get a quick burst in front, but it was too early. Dom used his and sped miles in front of him. The crowd formed around Dom as he stepped out from his car. Vince shook his hand and slapped his back.  
  
"Piece a piss, huh Dom?" Dom laughed, nodded and said,  
  
"Sure was brotha." Elly and Mia ran up to their big brother and gave him a hug. Letty draped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. He received more handshakes from the guys, and a few hugs from the skanks. Letty was standing close by, marking her territory.  
  
The driver of the Skyline stepped out the car, and stepped closer to Dom. He was short and chunky, and had an unruly mass of brown curls. For someone who was supposedly rich, he dressed like a tramp. The crowd was relatively silent.  
  
"Keys." Dom held out his hand.  
  
"What? No way, you'll have to wait till Monday." The rich guy retorted. Dom scoffed.  
  
"Excuse me?! Monday? No, right now. Keys." He held out his hands further.  
  
"No, I said Monday."  
  
"Did you just say 'no' to ME?" Dom stepped forward, and Vince got in the rich guy's face.  
  
"Yo, man, just give us the goddamn keys."  
  
"I can't! I live an hour's drive away, and I don't have a car to go back home in!" The guy babbled. Laughter erupted in the crowd. Dom went to stand next to Vince.  
  
"Well, you should have thought about that before you raced away your car." The sight of the two muscled men, and the humiliation from the crowd laughing at him forced the guy to give up his keys. He chucked them onto the ground, and started to turn away for the long trek home. Vince grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around.  
  
"Pick 'em up." The guy was about to say something back, but thought better of it, picked the keys up, and put them in Vince's palm. Not taking his eyes of the guy, Vince put his hand out behind him to pass the keys back to Dom. The crowd had dispersed slightly, going off in their own little gangs. Dom handed the keys to Elly.  
  
"Your car awaits you." He said, as he walked past her to go see Letty. She smiled, and dispersed into the crowd to find Mia and Lila.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
The three guys who had bought in for the 5g race went up to hector. One of them asked,  
  
"Yo, man we getting our race or not?" Hector told them to hang on while he radioed Leon for the all clear.  
  
"Yeh Hector, we clear, gotta make it quick though. Cops are dealing with the situation quickly." Leon answered back. And what a quick one it was. Two of the guys had been beginners, and the third guy was a good driver, but not good enough to beat Dom. 'Must be a lot of new drivers on the block' he thought, as he crossed the finish line first, for the second time that night.  
  
~~**~~** Elly found Lila talking to another friend, and invited her to come back to the party at their house in her new car. they went off to find Mia, who was, surprisingly with Brian.  
  
"Brian, I thought Dom told you to stay clear of 'public places'?" Elly asked Brian as she went up to them.  
  
"Elly, please don't say you're going to be like them, too?" Mia asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not, I'm just worried that if Vince sees him here he'll get hurt." Elly replied.  
  
"Well, he'll have to deal, coz he's coming back to the party with me." Mia crossed her arms, looking pleased as punch.  
  
"A'ight, well, Brian you can follow me home. Mia, wanna ride in my new skyline?" She asked, dangling the keys from her finger. Mia smiled and nodded, and they headed off towards the car. When they got in, they couldn't believe how messy it was. McDonalds and fast food wrappers littered the passenger floor and back seats. The steering wheel was sticky and the gear sick was dirty. The girls let out 'yucks' and 'eews'.  
  
"Fuckin' slob!" Lila said from the back as she lifted up a dirty sock. Elly grabbed the sock, and threw it out the window.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse turned to face the window.  
  
"Shit! Sorry Jesse! Didn't see you there!" he stuck his head more into the window.  
  
"Jeez, how he can drive like this?" Elly was about to reply, but Leon's voice came across shouting,  
  
"COPS! COPS! COPS!" Jesse cried out a quick 'later' and ran to Vince's car. Elly started her car and drove home to the party, with Brian in tow.  
  
Author Note: Wow, that was even longer than chapter 3! Sorry bout that guys. Chapter 5 will be posted very, very shortly. Chapter 5 has a lot more action and some romance angst. 


	5. Brian is truly revealed

Author Note: This is gonna be a short one. Promise. : ) This chapter totally stems away from the original TFATF plot. Read on to see how!!  
  
Here's chapter 5.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly parked in the spot that had been saved in the driveway for her. As the girls got out, Mia walked down to the street to find Brian. Elly noticed that Jesse had not yet arrived, probably picking up some girl on the way. Leon's Skyline was nowhere to be seen either. Like she cared...he was probably parked in some lay-by, fucking that skank Harriet in the back seat. Lila noticed her friend had an angry look on her face.  
  
"You okay, girl?"  
  
"No." she replied truthfully to Lila. Lila stopped her suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elly looked around. No one was in earshot. She looked at her friend, then at the ground.  
  
"I think I'm fallin' for Leon." Lila was motionless for a few seconds, and then laughed.  
  
"What? Why you laughing?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you were joking. You're serious? When did this happen?"  
  
"I dunno, Lila, tonight I guess. It's like this bomb went off in my head and I began to notice how hot Leon is." Lila just nodded, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"And, I got real jealous of that skank Harriet." Elly turned to look out towards the street, as if searching for Leon. She saw Brian and Mia coming up to the house. Lila wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Elly, why you trippin' over some skank? Look, if these feelings just came up tonight it's probably nothing. You probably just PMSing, or something." Elly had to laugh.  
  
"Well, it's the strangest PMS symptoms I know!" Brian and Mia met up with them then, and they stepped inside, cautiously. Lila went in first, holding Elly's hand. Lila whispered to Elly, then Elly said to Mia,  
  
"Coast good for now girl. Run!" Mia dodged inside with Brian in tow, and headed to get them a drink before disappearing upstairs. Elly and Lila were about to follow them into the dining room, when Vince blocked the hallway.  
  
"What's the freakin' preppy boy doin' here?" he asked irritably.  
  
"V, got nothing' to wit me. It's Mia's guest, go talk it out with her." she said calmly.  
  
"Why the hell did you let him in?"  
  
"Like I said V, he's Mia's guest, not mine!" she called as Lila dragged her down the hallway to the dining room. Vince growled and stormed back into the living room, to get back to his Corona. He was gonna sort Brian out later.  
  
E girls and Brian were drinking and talking in the dining for about 10 minutes, when Lila left to go to the bathroom. Elly was starting to like Brian. She hadn't hated him before, but she didn't like him either. It was always hard introducing anybody new to the team. Everybody was weary of newcomers. Mia and Brian decided to head off upstairs for a while, so they didn't cross paths with Vince, or Dom for that matter. Elly finished off her drink, and decided to try something new. She looked around, and found a pineapple and banana flavoured vodka drink. No one was around to stop her. She opened the bottle, took a swig, and spat it out again. It was horrible. She left it on the side, and went to get some fresh air. It had become crowded. She made her way through the kitchen and living room, squeezing her way trough the hordes of people. On her travels she spotted Vince with his guitar. Big surprise. She didn't spot Leon anywhere. 'Still with that skank!' she fumed. Sitting on the seat swing on the porch, she noticed that Lila had not returned from the bathroom. She cranked her neck to look into the living room windows. She wasn't in there.  
  
Out from the side of the house, she could hear people. From the voices, she determined it was a man and a woman.  
  
"Just a little. It won't hurt. Just the once." She heard the man say. He sounded quite forceful.  
  
"No..don't touch me there!...I said, no, and I'll say no again. Get off me!" hang on, that was Mia's voice! Elly jumped up from the seat as Mia came round the corner. The guy she was with ran behind and grabbed her arm, and held it tightly behind her back.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me, you little bitch. Now, shut the fuck up, and let me touch you." He growled. Elly ran towards the man and pushed his shoulder, causing him to look up with surprise.  
  
"Brian!" Elly exclaimed. Just a few minutes ago they were talking and laughing, and now he had turned into some groping moron.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me, Elly." Lila came out the front at that moment. "Unless you want some of the action, too." He smirked. Elly gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Damn, Elly! There you are." Lila called, waking up to her. "What's going on?" she asked when she saw Mia's scared face. Elly turned to hr and quietly said,  
  
"Lila, go find Vince - Dom - anybody!" Lila nodded and ran back up the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Brian, please, just leave." Mia pleaded, with tears in her eyes. Elly pulled her head down to her shoulder, to comfort her.  
  
"You heard her Brian. Leave before you get seriously hurt." Elly warned. He didn't move.  
  
"What, you gonna hurt me little Toretto?" he patronized. Just then a yellow Skyline pulled up on the street, but nobody noticed. Elly broke away from Mia, and pushed his shoulder again, her voice got louder as she said,  
  
"Brian! I said leave!" Mia put her hand softly on Elly's arm.  
  
"Sweetie, don't get involved in this, let Dom handle it." She started sobbing.  
  
"Yeah, bitch, I told you not to get involved in this!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Brian didn't look that strong, especially compared to people like Dom, but his grip was like a vice. Mia started sobbing harder, pleading with him to let go, trying to break his hands from Elly's arms. They were both shocked at how vicious he had become.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Leon was just about to drive away, fleeing the cops, when he heard the passenger door open. It was Harriet. 'Good lord' he thought.  
  
"Hey, baby, fancy saving a damsel in distress?" she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What, you just gonna leave me here to the cops?" she pouted and fluttered her huge false eyelashes. He rolled his eyes, and deciding that he would be do the chivalrous thing and drive her home, he sped off into the night.  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked with no emotion. She leaned over again, and started playing with his hair.  
  
"Just turn left here, then right. I live in the flats on Kings West." She kissed him on the cheek again. He flinched away. They arrived at the block of flats. He turned his engine off, and she opened the door.  
  
"Coming up, sweetie?" she asked, still in that high-pitched tone. He smirked to himself.  
  
"Sure." He stepped out the car too, and leaning on the roof he said,  
  
"Lead the way." She shut the door, winked and began walking towards the entrance. Leon quickly got back in the car, slammed his door shut, locked the doors, started the engine and raced off. 'Sucker' he laughed to himself. 15 minutes later, he arrived at the Toretto house. He saw three people in the front yard.  
  
'Hey, that looks like Brian.' He turned off the engine. He peered closer through his window, trying to see who the other people were. He decided that they were definitely girls by their figure. Brian looked as if he was shaking someone. He got out the car slowly, still unaware of the situation. Suddenly, a light came on from upstairs, and lit where the people were standing. Mia was there, and she was crying. Elly was there too, she was - fuck! Brian was shaking her. He ran up to Brian and pulled him off her.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"Lila, go find Vince - Dom - anybody!" Lila nodded and ran back up the stairs to the front door. With all the people and smoke around, she couldn't see that clearly. She suspected that they would have congregated in the living room, so she headed into there. She couldn't move very well, the floor was covered with people dancing.  
  
"Dom?!" she shouted, hoping that somehow, he had heard her. A young Asian girl turned around to face her.  
  
"You want Dom? He's upstairs with his girl, Letty." Lila nodded her head as a thank you. Great, now she was on a mission to find Vince. The song ended, and a he crowd of people surged into the kitchen and dining room to stock up on food and drink. She could now see Vince in an armchair, playing his guitar, with a brunette on his lap. He glanced up and saw a worried Lila marching towards him.  
  
"'Sup, Lila?"  
  
"Vince, outside now. Mia and Elly are -" she didn't finish her sentence. He quickly stood up, forcing the girl to fall on the floor along with his guitar, and pushed his way through the reforming crowd outside. He swung open the door, Lila in tow. He quickly glanced around, and saw Leon push Brian to the floor. He growled and stormed up to join his brother.  
  
~~**~~** Dom kicked his bedroom door shut, and dropped Letty gently on the bed. He leaned over her and began kissing her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms round his big neck. He pulled away and took off her boots, then began working on the zipper of her combats. Once they were off, he leaned over her again, and she pulled his t-shirt off. He then began taking off her top slowly, kissing her neck, and rubbing her toned stomach. When she was completely naked apart from her panties, he stood once more, to take off his jeans and boxers, to release his arousal. He was stepping out of his jeans, when he heard a noise from outside. Sounded like screaming. Sounded like girls screaming. Sounded like Elly.  
  
"Dom, baby, what's the matter?" asked Letty, propping herself up on the bed. Dom didn't answer her, and only looked out his window. It WAS Elly, she was with Mia and Brian. Brian! What was he doing here? Second thought what was he doing to Elly?!  
  
"Shit!" he cried, and pulled his jeans back on. Letty stood up and walked closer to the window to get a better look. Brian was holding Elly and shaking her violently, and Mia was crying her eyes out. Leon approached suddenly, pushing Brian to the ground. Dom was out the door, still putting his t-shirt back on. She quickly got dressed back into her combats and a top, fleeing downstairs.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING SLIMY HANDS OFF HER!" Leon yelled as Brian fell to the ground. He knelt over him, grabbed his shirt to pull him slightly off the ground, and began pounding his face. Vince came beside him, and Leon released his grip, standing up he said,  
  
"Bastard's all yours, dawg." And walked back to the girls. He couldn't stand to look at him. Vince picked him up off the floor, only to knock him back down again with a swift right hook. When he was on the ground, he kicked him in the ribs. Brian moaned in agony. Dom arrived at the side of Vince.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly was hugging Mia to calm her don. She was crying in hysterics. Lila was comforting her with soft words. Mia was saying something, but no one could comprehend any of it. Letty came running up to them.  
  
"Hey girls, what's going on?" she stroked Mia's hair from her tear stained cheek. Mia then went over to Letty and embraced her. They could make out words she was saying between sobs.  
  
"Talking...really nice...touched my shirt...didn't stop...ran away..Elly pushed...Brian grabbed her..Leon...floor". Leon approached with caution.  
  
"Y'all alright?" he asked softly, hands stuffed in his pockets. Mia ran from Letty's arms into his.  
  
"Thanks, Leon. Thank you so much." She cried. He reached is hands out of his pockets to hold her.  
  
"No problem, Mia, you don't need to say thanks." He stroked her hair. This made Elly strangely jealous.  
  
'Jeez, Elly! Mia's your sister, and your getting overly jealous because Leon is holding her? dang, girl, you are one messed up bitch.' Another voice from inside her somewhere called out, 'He should be holding you girl! You and him belong together!'  
  
Lila approached Mia,  
  
"Want me to take you upstairs, hun?" Mia nodded and took Lila's outstretched hand. Letty furiously walked over to stand next to Dom, who was picking Brian up off the floor again.  
  
Brian was picked off the floor, again. This time by Dom. He got up close in his face, and growled though clenched teeth he growled,  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from us!"  
  
"Mia -" Brian managed to choke out.  
  
"MIA DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE TO YOU!" He yelled, throwing Brian out onto the street. He landed on something relatively squishy.  
  
"Hey, man, geroff my shoe!" it was a drunk Jesse. "Brian?!" he exclaimed. He looked up at the others. He was very confused, and the fact that he was practically seeing double didn't help.  
  
"Wass going on?" Brian was now knocked out on the sidewalk, and a few people had come outside to see who was unfortunate enough to get on the Toretto's wrong side. Vince put his arm round Jesse's shoulder and said,  
  
"C'mon Einstein, lemme fill ya in on the details." And he led him back inside the house.  
  
"Shows over!" he called to the bystanders. Letty turned to face Dom.  
  
"Man, I can't believe Brian did that! I actually thought he was a decent dude!" she shook her head. Dom walked towards her and said,  
  
"He is so lucky I don't wanna go back to Lompoc."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"I would have pounded his mother fucking skull in." Letty nodded, knowing how right he was. She kicked him in the stomach one last time.  
  
"Cunt!" she hissed. Brian flinched slightly. Dom laughed, and took her by the waist leading her back upstairs.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly walked up to Leon, holding her right arm with her left. He turned to look in her the eyes.  
  
"I guess I owe you a thank you too, Leon." He smiled, and she hugged him. Just like the last time they had hugged, when she had been upset about her car, her head fitted perfectly on his shoulder, his icy silver chain against her cheek. He squeezed her tight, but she flinched. He retreated and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, it's just my arm."  
  
"Let me see." He gently took her left hand and peeled it away from her arm. When Brian had grabbed her, he had dug his nails into her skin and drawn blood. She watched Leon's face when he saw them. It turned from concern to anger.  
  
"He had long nails for a man, huh?" she tried to lighten the mood. She looked up and their eyes met again. He took his stick out of his mouth, and discarded it somewhere on the grass. He then gently brushed her cheek.  
  
'Fuck, Elly! He's gonna kiss you! Don't bend at the knees now girl!'  
  
"Let's go clean you up, huh?". 'Dammit! She screamed. 'Well, if he didn't kiss me, then I'll kiss him.'  
  
"Where's Mia?" Dom asked.  
  
'Damn you Dom!'  
  
"Lila took her upstairs." Leon informed. He took Elly's left hand and led her into the house, behind Dom and Letty.  
  
Author Note: This is probably the shortest chapter yet...and will probably be the shortest chapter in the whole story! What can I say? I like to write I guess! Hmmm Brian wasn't the nicey nicey man we all thought was he? But is he still a cop, or just scum? You'll have to read on. Woo chapter 6 next, and Leon gets to 'clean up' Elly!! Ahem, excuse my smutty commentary. 


	6. Cleaned up and Loved up

Author Note: Okay, not a lot to say except thanks to everyone for their amazing reviews!!  
  
~~**~~** Mia, Lila and Letty were upstairs. Vince had finished filling Jesse in on the details, and he had passed out on the floor, like a foetus. Dom and Vince were sitting in a comfortable silence, replaying the earlier events in their minds. So many thoughts ran through Dom's mind. Would Jesse returning from his little adventure, have made it in time to stop Brian from doing more damage? What if he had fucked Letty upstairs, oblivious to how that scum was treating his blood sisters? What if Vince couldn't have heard their cries for help? What if Lila had stayed inside, and not ran to get help? But the one thought that embedded itself was how it was Leon who had saved her - no, them. He knew that any of his brothers would do anything in a second to help out his baby sisters, and vice versa. Leon had proved to Dom that he genuinely felt something for her, and didn't just want her for her looks, or for who she was. Not only had he saved her from Brian's clutches, he was tending to her wounds upstairs...UPSTAIRS! What could they be doing upstairs?  
  
He sprang out of his chair, surprising Vince and even himself. He reached the landing to find the bathroom door open.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Letty headed upstairs to Mia's room. Mia had had a bath, to wash away the touch of his hands on her.  
  
"Hey, chica, want anything?" she asked, her Spanish accent filling the moonlit room. Mia just looked up at her and held out her arms. She went over to the edge of the bed and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, girl. Leon, V and Dom sorted him out good. He won't be eating any tuna for a while...and if he does it'll be through a straw." Mia laughed at Letty's little joke to cheer her up. The three of them sat in silence for awhile. Letty felt slightly uncomfortable. She was used to noise, to something happening around her.  
  
"I'ma heading off downstairs to grab a drink, you want anything?"  
  
"A hot chocolate?" Mia kind of asked. Letty nodded.  
  
"Lila?"  
  
"Something strong please Letty."  
  
"That's what I was thinking" she winked and exited the room. She stopped when she saw Dom on the landing, and asked him what was wrong when he saw his shocked face.  
  
~~**~~** Following Letty upstairs, Leon practically had to drag Elly into the bathroom.  
  
"You need those cuts seen to Elly." he was adamant.  
  
"Leon, they're cuts! I'm not going to DIE from them am I?!" They had reached the bathroom.  
  
"Sit." He pointed to the edge of the bathtub, a trickle of water left there seeped through her clothing. From the countless times that Mia and Elly had fixed up Jesse, V, Dom and himself up, he knew were everything was, and how to use it. He poured some antiseptic ointment onto a piece of cotton wool, and gently lifted her right arm.  
  
"A'ight, girl. This is gonna sting like a bitch."  
  
"Gee, thanks for sugar coating it for me." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I was." his voice was low, raspy and serious. He looked at her till she met is gaze, and their eyes locked once more.  
  
"Just keep looking at me, don't look at what I'm doing."  
  
Now his voice was gentle, but stern. She cried out when he first applied the cotton wool to her open wound. Brian must have cut deeper that it looked. She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. She quickly looked own to see what he was doing, then his words repeating in her mind, she looked back up into those gorgeous dark green eyes. He applied the cotton wool to the last of her cuts. This one hurt the most, and she stood up quickly to escape the pain. Their hips collided with each other with the force of her standing. He threw the cotton wool into the bin without taking is eyes off her face then let his muscular arms encircle her waist. She ran her manicured nails up his arms, slowly, teasingly, and then closed them around his neck. He leant down, his lips connecting with hers. She responded by pressing her chest against his, and opening her mouth very slowly, teasing his roaming tongue inside. As their tongues touched for the fist time, a low growl came from deep inside his throat. Elly pulled back.  
  
"Leon." The moan escaped her hungry lips, tilting her head slightly backwards.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Kiss me." The words scarcely left her mouth before he began kissing and nibbling her neck. This time a low groan escaped from far inside her throat. He pulled back, and she slowly bought her head forward. He took her hands from his neck, and clasped them in front of his chest.  
  
~~**~~** Letty quietly approached Dom.  
  
"Pervert." She whispered in his ear. Shocked by someone being behind him, he cried out.  
  
"Ah! Christ, Letty!"  
  
~~**~~** The sudden loudness of Dom's low voice made Leon drop Elly's hands in surprise. Elly peered around the door; Leon stood behind her, hand on the small of her back. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Surprisingly, this question caught Dom off guard. For a moment he was embarrassed, and didn't know what to say.  
  
"I...I...shut up!" he retorted. 'Yeah, shut up.' He mimicked in his head.  
  
"Bro, what did you see?" Elly was so close to him that his words echoed down her spine, and sent shivers of hot fire throughout her body. At that moment Jesse arrived at the top of the stairs, followed by Vince. A shout from upstairs had woken Jesse up, and forced Vince to investigate. Jesse laughed.  
  
"I think everybody knows what Dom and Letty saw." He smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Vince asked Jesse, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Dawg, how many beers you had tonight? They kissed!" Mia's bedroom door burst open.  
  
"They kissed!" she squealed. Lila squealed too behind her, and they began jumping up and down. Letty, Dom, Jesse and Vince all had one thought on their minds.  
  
'Girls.' Elly was pushing her head further into Leon's chest, hoping to escape the situation. He gently prised her away with his hand under her chin.  
  
"I think we should give 'em something to all scream about." He winked and moved down to her lips. She mechanically placed one hand on the back of his neck, drawing him in more, and the other placed lightly on his hip. Jesse screamed out,  
  
"Argh! That's disgusting!" and ran downstairs, laughing. Letty was smiling, Vince had a 'Well, whaddyaknow?' look on his face; Mia and Lila were still jumping, and Dom decided it was time to take charge of the situation. He took two steps towards them, and pulled them apart. Elly looked shocked and slightly scared, and Leon just looked scared.  
  
"If ya wanna do that shit to my baby sister, go do it in a bedroom!" he spat out. Leon grabbed Elly's hand and took her downstairs, passing a laughing Vince. Letty led Dom to their room, knowing she would have to work the image of them kissing from his mind; Mia and Lila went back into Mia's room. When Vince had contained himself, he headed downstairs to his room.  
  
Leon and Elly were facing each other on the sofa.  
  
"I never expected that to happen." He breathed.  
  
"Me neither." She shook her head. He cupped her cheek in his hand. He lightly brushed her cheek with a kiss, and said,  
  
"You're so beautiful." Before embracing her in a hug. Jesse came in from the kitchen, mouthful of sandwich.  
  
"No, THAT'S beautiful!" he teased, pointed towards them. Leon grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.  
  
"Oi! Mind the sandwich!" Elly leaned toward Leon and gave him a long soft kiss on his goatee.  
  
"I'm headin' off to bed...been a long night." He looked down at her, and slowly placed his hand on her knee, lightly, not wanting to scare her.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" he gave her knee a quick squeeze.  
  
"I'll be fine. G'night." She gave him another quick kiss on his cheek, and bounced out the room.  
  
"Night." He called after her, watching her leave.  
  
"That's cute." Jesse said, still with a mouthful of sandwich. He threw the cushion back at Leon, catching him unaware. He gave out a short laugh.  
  
"Ha! THAT'S funny!" Just then Elly came back into the room, and walked up to Jesse, grabbing his head with her hands, she gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Puling back she said playfully,  
  
"Can't forget you, can I Jess?" she laughed, ruffled his hair and ran back upstairs. Leon fell backwards onto the sofa, laughing.  
  
"No, dawg, THAT'S funny!"  
  
~~**~~**Next Morning~~**~~**Saturday~~**  
  
Elly was the first one up, and had cleared the mess from last night's short- lived party. She was making French toast for breakfast, when Mia and Dom came in.  
  
"Mornin'" she greeted them.  
  
"Mmm, French toast. Smells better when you're not the one making it!" Mia kissed her sister on the cheek, then headed out for the mail and newspaper. Dom kissed her on the top of her head.  
  
"Sleep well?" he went over to the coffee machine, leaning against the counter.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where'd u sleep?" Elly turned round to face him, arms crossed.  
  
"My room. Alone"  
  
"Jus' checking." He defended himself, taking a seat at the table. Vince walked in, rubbing his sleepy eyes, growling.  
  
"Aw, man, I got hardly any sleep last night." He said, also taking a place at the table. Dom looked up and scowled at Elly as she placed some French toast on the table.  
  
"I thought you said you slept in your room? Alone?"  
  
"I did!" she shrieked in her defence.  
  
"Naw, Dom, Jesse was talking to this girl for ages on the Internet last night. All I could hear was him typing on the keyboard. So I moved to the couch, but Leon's cashed out on it. So I'm back to square one!"  
  
"Aww, V, here this'll wake you up." Elly gave him a big cup of black coffee, taking a seat.  
  
"How's your arm, Ell?" Dom asked.  
  
"Doesn't hurt a bit." She smiled. Vince chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, cos Leon fixed her up." He said to himself. Ely smacked him round the arm.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Heard what?" asked Dom, knowing it was smutty.  
  
"Nothing." Elly quickly dismissed it. "Anyone know how Mia's doing?"  
  
"What do you mean, did Brian hurt her too?" asked Dom, finishing off his toast. Elly realised that they didn't know that Brian had touched her.  
  
"Umm, no he didn't hurt her...exactly..." she tailed off.  
  
"What did he do?" Vince leaned in closer to her, his voice low and angry. Mia came in then. All eyes on her, she felt like a deer in headlights.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did he do to you?" Vince couldn't even speak his name; it was like a disease. Mia looked at Elly, then at Dom, then at Vince, and ran upstairs. Dom immediately took off after her.  
  
"Elly, what did he do?" He asked again, oh hell, he was going to find out anyway.  
  
"Touched her."  
  
"He fucking what?" his tone was surprisingly low, but the anger and disgust seemed to echo around the kitchen. Letty entered.  
  
"Who did what?" she grabbed herself a coffee, and plopped herself next to Elly.  
  
"Brian touched Mia." she said with a sigh. Hearing it again, made Vince stand up and walk out the room. Jesse entered, and immediately sat down.  
  
"Brian touched Mia?" he repeated, reaching for French toast. Elly nodded.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Letty hissed, her eyes darting around the room, trying to get it in her head.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Jesse could say. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Letty asked slyly,  
  
"So, Elly, how did you sleep last night?" Elly stuck her tongue out and replied,  
  
"Very well. In MY room. On my own." Letty and Jesse sniggered.  
  
"You two are children." She stood up from the table. Jesse let out an  
  
"Oooo, bitchy!"  
  
"I'm going to wake Leon up." Ely stormed off down to the basement, cup of coffee in her hand for Leon.  
  
"Wake him up? Never heard it been called that before!" he burst out laughing, along with Letty. Letty stopped, as she realised that they were all alone. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and made an excuse to go into the living room.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Leon was sprawled out on his back. Elly knocked, and hearing no response, she quietly entered. The morning sun was pouring through the tiny window he had in his room onto his chest. Elly stopped as she took in his stomach. It wasn't muscular, but he was on his way to a six pack. Her eyes drifted further south. 'Damn!' she thought as she realised the sheets were covering his waist. She walked slowly over to the cluttered bedside table, and placed the coffee on it, not wanting to make a sound. She hoisted herself onto the bed, on all fours. She swiftly made her way over to him. She leaned forward so that her face was directly above his. She smiled as she took in is features; freshened by his nights sleep.  
  
His eyes, without warning, opened up sharply. She jerked her head back at the surprise. He rolled her over onto her back, resting on is ands, his face inches from hers.  
  
"You scared the hell outta me!" she took a swipe at his arm.  
  
"Ha! This coming from the girl who sneaks into people's bedrooms, watching them as they sleep?" she opened her mouth, but found no words to come out. His voice had silenced her. It was normally raspy, but now, early in the morning it came out like a growling purr. He raised an eyebrow, challenging her to defend herself.  
  
"I bought you coffee." She pouted, twisting her head to the bedside table. His only response was him leaning down to kiss her. She licked is lips, never giving him entrance to her out; she waned to tease him. She knew it was working when a growl was let out from his throat. She pulled back, giggled, then kissed him hard. This time she immediately opened her mouth, and their tongues explored each other's mouths. She arched her hips towards his, as he took her arms and pinned them over her head. She moaned as is hands then began to caress her sides. He suddenly pulled back.  
  
"Elly, if I don't stop now...I won't be able to control myself..." he breathed. Her chest was rising and falling quickly with her breaths. She could only nod. They stayed there in silence, until Elly giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made a bet with myself that you sleep in your boxers."  
  
"What do you win?" His eyes glinting with mischievousness. She rolled him over onto is back.  
  
"I'll claim my prize later." She winked, jumped of the bed, and sped out of sight.  
  
~~**~~** Author Note: Wahey! They finally got it together! Will it be a smooth journey, or will there be major road works for the new couple? Is that the only new couple within the house? Is Letty being silly in thinking that Jesse likes her? Or is her sixth sense right on target? Will Mia continue her search for her idea of a perfect man? Or will she settle on the perfect man for her? You'll have to wait! 


	7. Pasts are revealed

Author Note: Woo! I have nothing to say apart from woo! Elly and Leon are together. Woo!  
  
~~**~~**  
  
It had been a slow Saturday morning for Mia and Elly at Toretto's. They hoped the afternoon would pick up. A teenage couple had come in, ordered drinks, and then took off. The most exciting thing that happened all morning was when Mia killed a wasp with a magazine. They decided to get a children's play set from the store, and play a bit of tennis in front of the shop.  
  
In comparison, the garage had been busy. Everybody was working hard. Dom went to get a bottle of water, and noticed that the fridge was empty. No beer, no water, no liquid.  
  
"Guys we've ran outta water!" he shouted to the team, slamming the cooler lid.  
  
"Get a friggin' beer than, Dom!" Letty called back.  
  
"No beer either!"  
  
"Get Mia or Elly to bring some down." Leon suggested, walking inside, wiping his hands on a rag. The atmosphere between them hadn't really changed, considering what had happened last night. Dom nodded in response.  
  
"Kinda needed to talk to you about that, man." Dom said, walking into his office. Leon followed, confused.  
  
"You need to talk to me about water?" he closed the office door and sat down. Dom stood in front of the window, almost blocking out the afternoon sun.  
  
"No. Elly."  
  
"Oh." Leon swallowed hard, and looked down at his nails, picking at grease.  
  
"Ya'know very well that I'm not a very sensitive or patient guy. But when it comes to my sisters and Letty - well, they're my weak spot. I don't beat around the bush either. So, I'm only going to say this once." He turned to look at him. Leon looked up, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not very happy about this situation." He paused, only to sit down. "When I over heard you telling Jesse how you felt, I thought maybe your feelings weren't genuine, and that you just wanted a quick fuck." When the words 'quick fuck' escaped Dom's mouth, Leon snapped his head up and made eye contact briefly.  
  
"Dom, man, it ain't like that! I ain't that kinda guy -" he cut him off.  
  
"But you used to be. Every party we had, there'd be a different girl coming out your bedroom." Leon bowed his head, remembering the last time he had slept with someone.  
  
"But, that was some time ago, Leon. " He concluded. Leon didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at a spot on the desk, tapping his right foot on the ground rapidly, nervously. Dom stood up, the old chair creaking as his weight was lifted off. He walked towards the door, pausing to stand next to Leon. Not looking at him, just staring at the door, arms naturally by his side.  
  
"If she comes to me one night, balling her eyes out....I'll rip yours clean from their sockets."  
  
He made a swift exit, not giving him chance or time to answer. Leon was left in the office, the moving fan the only source of noise. He remembered the last time he had slept with a woman. He had gotten absolutely wasted, picked up a blonde chick, took her to his bedroom, and woke up the next morning full of regret. She wanted to stay and talk, but he hushed her out the house. He must have been such an ass to those women. Picking them, fucking them, dumping them. He made a promise to himself he wasn't going to be like that with Elly. He'd treat her with respect, listen to her, and talk to her. The more he thought about her, the more he began to miss her. He'd never had that feeling before. The only other women he'd missed was his mom.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly and Mia's game of tennis was going surprisingly well. They had not missed the ball for a good 3 minutes, but then the pone rang.  
  
"Ah, hell." Mia caught the ball as it was coming towards her and Elly walked inside to answer it.  
  
"Good afternoon , Elly speaking, how can I help?" she hated the greeting that Dom made her do.  
  
"You can bring your fine ass and a crate of water down here, to 4 hard working studs, and the beautiful mechanic queen." He laughed, as Letty walked past him, and hit him on the arm with rag.  
  
"Boi, stop creepin'."  
  
"Four studs huh? Gee I can only think of one." Elly laughed on the other end of the line.  
  
"Ah, yeah, who's that, then?" he lowered his tone.  
  
"Harry." She burst out laughing, as did Mia who was so close she could hear everything. Leon sighed heavily.  
  
"Girl, stop teasing me. Dom said if you weren't busy you could close up and come down." He was doodling on a scrap bit of paper.  
  
"Who said she was teasing?" Mia called from the background. They laughed again.  
  
"Okay, so you want a crate of water?"  
  
"Yeah, oh and some beer."  
  
"Yes'm." Letty's voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"Letty wants chocolate."  
  
"Yes'm."  
  
"See you in 10?" he stooped doodling, and noticed he had drawn 'Elly' in graffiti writing with out realising at the time.  
  
"Absolutely. See ya."  
  
"Later." He put the phone down, picked up his drawing, and put it into his pocket.  
  
"Dawg, don't ever call me a stud again. Especially not in front of me." Vince said walking past him.  
  
~~**~~**15 minutes later~~**~~**  
  
Mia and Elly pulled up beside Jesse's car that he was fixing, ready for Race Wars in a few weeks time. Mia got out, along with the beer. She had barely got out the car before Vince and Dom immediately attacked her.  
  
"Geez, guys, can I can get out first?" she laughed, and walked over to Letty.  
  
Elly stepped out the car, with the water and chocolate, along with a fast food wrapper on the sole of her shoe. She kicked it off, angrily and growled.  
  
"Damn, Elly. How'd you get ya car messy so quick?" Jesse asked, peering inside.  
  
"It was like that when I got it."  
  
"Ah, right. Can I pop your hood? Need to make a mental list of things that need doin."  
  
"Sure." She replied, walking over to Letty with her chocolate. She put the crate of water on the ground, and took a bottle from it.  
  
"Ah, great, thanks girl!" she ripped off the wrapper with as much hunger as Dom and Vince had opened their beer's. Elly walked quietly over to Leon, who was looking for a tool on the wall.  
  
"I don't know why you keep sneaking up on me. You're not very quiet." He turned around, with a sly smile on his face. She stepped forward.  
  
"I believe we got everything on your list." He grabbed her waist with his greasy hands, and pulled her closer by the waist band of her skirt she was wearing. He was leaning against the edge of a counter, and she was standing between his legs.  
  
"Vince's beer, Letty's chocolate, water." She ran off on her fingers. "Am I missing something?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Only your fine ass." He smiled, lightly kissing her glossy lips. She took his hands of her waist, reached behind her, and put his hands on her ass.  
  
"There it is." She said in a sing-song voice. They leant forward into a kiss. Leon licked the outline of her bottom lip, and she sucked at his top lip. This caused his hands to clench her ass tighter, and she let out a moan that only he could hear.  
  
"I missed you." He admitted, brushing her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I only spoke to you twenty minutes ago." She wrapped her bare arms around his neck.  
  
"You're addictive." They smiled.  
  
"Elly!" Dom called from outside.  
  
"Yeah?" she turned round slightly to the direction of his voice.  
  
"You got some stuff to get for your car." she rolled her eyes, and walked outside, Leon closely behind. He handed her a list.  
  
"Go over to Harry's, and give him this list. Got some stuff to order for me too."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What? Yes, now! When you get back, Leon can help you fix it up a little." She was surprised that Leon was going to help her. Jesse usually tuned the cars up for her and Mia, since they didn't know jack shit abut cars, only how to race them.  
  
"Me?" asked Leon pointing at himself.  
  
"Well, yeah, you have a Skyline too, so you know all about them."  
  
"Okay." She took the list, and went over to her car, opened the door, and moved some papers out the way. She really had to clean this up.  
  
"I thought I smelled fried chicken on you!" Leon chuckled from behind her. She turned around and kissed him quick.  
  
"Don't miss me too much." She said softly. "Mia, you comin'?" she called. Mia was talking and laughing to Vince on the hood of a car.  
  
"Just a sec!" she called, and went back to talk with him. Elly got in the car; Leon peered in through the window. He pushed his head further in, holding onto the door, and nibbled her neck.  
  
"I'll try not too." He left and went back into the garage. Mia got in the passenger seat. Elly started her car up, not taking her eyes off his ass as she backed out.  
  
~~**5 minutes later~~**~~**  
  
"Jesse, you got anything on that Spilner guy yet?" Dom asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just a sec." He ran into the trailer to print off the info he had on him. He handed the profile to Dom, the others surrounding him.  
  
"Brian Earl Spilner; born in Miami. Parents both alive; retired to San Diego 7 years ago. Recruited by the Miami Police Department in May 1999. August 2001, got suspended for molesting a female rookie. February 2002, got suspended for molesting a woman in his care. December 2002, fired for molesting and inflicting ABH on a minor under the influence of drugs. Court decided he was mentally ill, and he got let off with a fine."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Vince yelled kicking a spanner across the floor.  
  
"He's a fuckin' nutcase!" Letty said from her spot on a chair.  
  
"What's he doing in L.A?" Leon asked. Dom scanned the profile. His eyes widened.  
  
"Shit!" he screwed the paper up and threw it on the ground.  
  
"What? What? What does he do?" Jesse pushed.  
  
"He works for HARRY!" As soon as he said 'Harry' Dom reached into his back pocket and whipped out his mobile phone.  
  
~~**Elly's car~~**~~**  
  
Music was blaring out of the open windows, letting into the cool breeze mid- afternoon L.A had to offer. Their hair was whipping violently around them, as they were singing rather badly to the radio. The pierce tone of Mia's cell stopped her abruptly. She reached onto the floor as Elly pulled in to get some more gas, and clean out her car at last.  
  
"Hello? Hey Dom...Gas station...why not?...a'ight, in a bit. Bye." Elly turned off the ignition, Mia turned to her and reported,  
  
"Dom says we shouldn't go to Harry's, and that when we're done here we have to go straight back to the garage."  
  
"Why?" Mia shrugged,  
  
"Dom didn't say." Mia filled the tank up, while Elly cleaned out the endless supply of fast food wrappers, socks, a bra and - oh dear lord - a condom. She was definitely going to bleach the seats when she got home.  
  
~~**~~**Garage~~**~~**  
  
"Are you going to tell Harry? I mean, does he know what kind of person Brian is?" Jesse asked, not looking up from his Jetta.  
  
"Yeah. He wouldn't have hired him if he knew he was like that." Dom nodded, and headed off to phone Harry. He picked up the receiver, but the sudden appearance of Vince by his side stopped him.  
  
"What are we gonna do 'bout Brian?" he asked. Dom was silent, the abrupt question had taken him aback.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We can't just let him roam around the streets waiting for him to attack the girls again, dawg." Dom nodded.  
  
"I'ma phone Harry, tell him of the situation and fax him Brian's profile report. Then we'll head down there and make sure he leaves town for good." Vince nodded in response, and went back to work on the car. When Dom had finished talking to Harry, the girls arrived.  
  
"Dom, what the hell is going on? Why can't we go to Harry's?" Elly asked getting out the car, and walking over to him.  
  
"Brian works there." His voice was surprisingly calm.  
  
"Brian works there!" Mia repeated in disbelief. Letty handed her Brian's profile.  
  
"Check it out. It ain't pretty." The girls silently read it.  
  
"Oh my god." Was all they could say.  
  
"Me and Vince are gonna head down there, and make sure he leaves L.A for good." Letty stepped in front of him.  
  
"Baby, promise me you won't do anything stupid. Don't want ya going back to Lompoc." She said quietly, her arms round his waist. He looked down into her inky-violet eyes.  
  
"I won't do anything stupid. I'm just gonna make sure he don't come back." She nodded and kissed him quick.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly walked in the garage, and grabbed another bottle of water. Leon was reading a car magazine, eating chips. She pulled the cap off the bottle, and squeezed some water on his exposed back. He cried out.  
  
"I was quiet then wasn't I? I had to cool you off, you looked so damn hot." she purred, wrapping her arms round his neck.  
  
"Well, guess I could let you off, then..." He took the bottle from her, and squeezed a little onto her neck. She let out a small cry when it's cool form hit her sun-warm neck, as it obeyed the laws of gravity, and rapidly fell down her chest. He bowed his head and licked the trail of water.  
  
"...But I won't." he smirked. Elly stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Careful where you wave that thing missy. That could get you and me both into trouble." He pulled back, waving his finger at her. She stuck her tongue out again. Leon shook his head as if to say, 'don't tease me'.  
  
"What's wrong with this car?" she said, pointing to a Viper RT/10, in baby blue.  
  
"Brakes need tweaking a bit." He said as he got on the floor and shimmied himself underneath it. She peered down from the exposed hood.  
  
"You gonna watch me all day?" he asked. " I can't work if your eyes are on me." He stated.  
  
"Fine. I won't watch you, I'll help you." He let out a short laugh.  
  
"Ha! What do you know about cars? Apart from where the gas pedal is?" she opened her mouth in mock shock.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Leon Callitri, I'll have you know that I know a lot about what's under the hood of a car." she crossed her arms in defence.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" he pointed to a piece of the car.  
  
"Well, that's obviously the, err...That's the black thingamabob with a metal tube coming out of it." He burst out laughing, as did Jesse who had appeared in the doorway..  
  
"Gee, never heard it been called THAT before." He smiled, walking towards Leon, handing him a tool.  
  
"Here ya go." He said, sliding it under the car along the floor.  
  
"Cheers, man." Jesse stood there for a minute, flicking his gaze between and Elly and Leon.  
  
"What?" Elly asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm a gonna let you guys, err...do stuff." He laughed, and went back to work.  
  
"Where's V and Dom gone?" Leon asked from under the car, his voice slightly muffled.  
  
"Harry's. To make sure that Brian leaves L.A and doesn't come back."  
  
"I thought he would have done that on his accord, after last night."  
  
"I think he needs help, like mental help."  
  
"Yeah. That's what they all said." he said quietly.  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Nothing." Came his short reply.  
  
"You said something like, 'that's what they said." He sighed, and dropped the tool he was working on. The metal clatter against the hard floor echoed trough the garage.  
  
"When my mom left, everybody in the neighbourhood was saying how she must have needed mental help to leave such a young kid alone at home." his voice was barely audible, but every word seemed to cut through Elly's chest.  
  
"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know your mother left. I thought she died." He picked up a tool, and began working again.  
  
"Well, she kinda died inside when my dad died. He walked into a store to find 3 masked robbers with guns. He jumped in front of this young lady, and he took the bullet instead. I was only 7." Again, he dropped the tool, as came out from under the car. He sat up, his arms draped lightly over his knees. He stared at a spot on the floor. "He only went in to buy mom a birthday present."  
  
Elly dropped to her knees, landing beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping that some how this would make his pain go away. She opened her mouth to say something, but only tears pricked her eyes. She managed to choke out,  
  
"I'm so sorry." He lifted his hand to rest on her arm.  
  
"Not your fault. Some good came out of it. I met Jess, then Dom, then you." He turned to look at her.  
  
"How did you meet Jess?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Mom left when I had just turned 11. I woke up one Saturday, and found all her stuff gone. No note. No goodbye. One afternoon, I went out into the front yard to play with my toy cars. Some kid ran over my hand with a go- kart, I screamed, they stopped and got out...  
  
~~**~~**Flashback~~**~~**  
  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to beat my lap time. I didn't see you." A young Jesse apologised.  
  
"S'okay. I haven't seen you around here before." Leon asked, nursing his hand.  
  
"Me and my dad just moved from New York. He had to change his job. I'm Jesse Briggs. Number 39."  
  
"Leon Callitri. This is my house.""  
  
"Your mom left didn't she? Well, that's what I heard." He stuffed his tiny hands into his jean pockets, looking at the ground. Leon stood up.  
  
"Yeah, she left a couple of weeks ago. She'll be back though." He added, as if to reassure him self.  
  
"You wanna stay at my place till she gets back?" Jesse offered.  
  
"Sure." He picked up his toy cars and headed to number 39.  
  
~~**~~**End~~**~~**  
  
"Me Jess and his dad got on really well. He even taught me and Jess to drive. Then we got into street racing. I started out racing in neighbourhoods with a bunch of amateurs. One night Jess came with me, and these two guys were racing. Next thing I remember, I heard a scream, and an ambulance came. One of the drivers's lost control and knocked a woman walking her dog down. I pulled out of racing, but Jess and me still liked it. Then he found out about Dom's races. We came along, and you know the rest." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Wow. You've known Jesse since you guys were 11?" Elly asked. He nodded.  
  
"I didn't know about your life before you came here."  
  
"I don't know a lot about your past either." He stated.  
  
"Well, I was 1 when mom died. She had colon cancer. It came on as soon as I was born, and they didn't reach it in time. I have no memories, just pictures. I was 7 too, when dad died. I wasn't even there. I was on an overnight school trip. My auntie Isabelle came to pick me up. I thought it was strange because dad promised me he would pick me up. I got home, and Dom and Mia were crying on the sofa. Dom told me. Just three words. 'Dad is dead.' He didn't sugar coat it. Just three words that changed my life forever. From then on, Dom became dad, and Mia became even more of a mom. We lived with aunt Isabelle and uncle Alex. Alex owned a garage. My aunt didn't like the fact that Dom and Alex were turning her pristine house into a grease bucket.  
  
Alex's' love for cars only fuelled Dom's love for cars. It rubbed off on Mia and me. Every night Dom would sit in Daddy's charger. He'd stick the key in the ignition, but he'd never turn it. It scared the shit outta him. So, we plodded along, Dom working at Alex's garage. Then Vince joined him. Aunt Isabelle died 5 years later of a stroke, and so Mia ran the household. 2 years later Alex died, and because they had no children, Dom inherited the garage. He and Vince were the only ones who worked here. They worked so hard, and managed to open up the store. Life carried on, then I remember one day you and Jesse turned up, and we still haven't found a way to get rid of ya." She smiled. He lifted up her chin gently, to see the memories had left her eyes glazed with tears. He kissed her lightly but passionately.  
  
"I feel so much closer to you now." She admitted. Leon picked her up into his lap.  
  
"How close do you feel now?"  
  
"Elly! Dom's back wit ya stuff!" Letty called from outside, interrupting them.  
  
"How does Letty fit into this equation?" Leon asked, looking behind her.  
  
"Well, Dom always had Letty's attention. Dom thought she was the cool girl who likes cars. She started here when she was 14. When she turned 16, Letty had Dom's attention. Then, the rest is history." She smiled, and they headed outside.  
  
"Has Brian left?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sure has. Didn't take much persuading." Vince smirked, casually draping his big arm round her shoulders, walking her inside, and telling her the details. The rest of the team helped unpack Dom's car with Elly's new stuff, and bits and bobs for the garage.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Author Note: I had so much fun writing this chapter, even if most of it is about death. But it was fun. Hope you enjoyed it too! By the way, I would very much like, no NEED a beta. If you want to be one, just e-mail me at beatch_I_did@hotmail.com, or tell me when you review. Thanks. 


	8. Dom's been bad

Author Note: I cannot thanks 'Sobosbabe' enough for the help she has given me on this chapter. She's a star! I know it's taken me a long time to update, but I can assure you it's worth it! This chapter has a lot of unexpected twists and turns, and some good action.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Another Friday night; another race; another victory for Dom; that meant one thing: another party. Everyone had gone in their respective cars that night, with Jesse's gleaming white Jetta looking as perfect as it was before the accident. Elly had gotten a lot of insurance money for her car, and had put a brand new speaker system in it; along with a lot of stuff that Jesse had said was 'the shit' under her hood. She had managed to bribe Mia into helping wash her car thoroughly in and out. Now her Skyline looked brand new.  
  
Dom had won 15G's that night, with Elly holding the money. When Leon had yelled out that cops were on their tails, they had high-tailed it out of there, and she pushed the bundle of notes under the small car mat on the passenger's side. If the cops stopped her for a car inspection, and nosed around hopefully they wouldn't find it. When she arrived home, Mia, Letty, Jesse and Dom were back. She went in to the kitchen through the back door, to find Jesse sticking his nose in the fridge, looking for food.  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Yo Elly. Got any bacon?" he asked, peering harder into the fridge. Elly looked in behind him.  
  
"Don't look like it." She said, walking over to the counter where liquors were spread out. She grabbed the vodka bottle and a tall glass.  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow at the size of her glass.  
  
"Jess, I'm just gonna put a tiny bit in." She reached into the fridge from behind him to grab a strawberry coloured sparkling drink. She poured the two into the glass, and took a gulp. She held up the glass.  
  
"Want some?" Jesse walked over and took a sip from the glass. Mia walked in then.  
  
"Ooh, Strawberry Gashes. Yes please, L." She took a seat at the table.  
  
"Mmm, that's good. Strawberry Gashes, never heard that before." Jesse commented.  
  
"I made it up. Dom thinks it just a plain strawberry fruit drink." She smiled at Mia, who smiled back.  
  
"Right, later ladies. I'ma check out the girls." He laughed lightly as he left. Elly made Mia and glass.  
  
"Where's Dom at?" Elly asked.  
  
"Upstairs I think. Letty went looking for him before I came in here. Important?" she gulped down half of her drink.  
  
"Yeah, I need to give him the money." She said lowly. She put her hand near her hip, where she had put the money between her pants and skirt, hoping to god the bills didn't fall. Mia just nodded.  
  
"Later girl. Go easy on the gashes, A'ight?" she laughed, and Mia raised her glass, chuckling. Elly headed upstairs, weaving past a couple making out.  
  
"You guys seen Dom come up here?" Elly asked hoping to get a reply out the couple, that didn't involve them telling her to fuck off. The guy answered.  
  
"He came up here, then went downstairs to the basement with Harriet." Elly furrowed her brows.  
  
"Don't you mean Letty?" the guy was frustrated, and let out a long sigh.  
  
"No. Harriet. I said Harriet I meant Harriet." Ely took that as her cue to leave, and headed down one flight of stairs, then headed down the hall to the door of the basement. She got down to the bottom, and only then did her brain register the occupants. Dom, with no shirt on; Harriet, who was straightening out her barely there tight pink dress. And Letty. Letty shouting and cursing profusely in Spanish, English and any other language she knew how to insult somebody in. She was waving her hands around frantically, tears slowly riding down her cheeks.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Mia finished off her drink, and was making herself another glass of Strawberry Gashes, when Leon and Vince came in.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Mia" they said in unison.  
  
"How was the ride home?" she asked.  
  
"No problems." Vince reported, taking two Coronas out the fridge, and threw one over to Leon.  
  
"Where's my guitar?" Vince asked into the air.  
  
"Where ya left it?" Mia said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha! You're just so funny!" he went into the living room searching.  
  
"What you drinking?" Leon asked, resting against the counter and smelling her drink.  
  
"Strawberry Gashes. It's strawberry sparkling drink and vodka. Elly made it up." Eons face lit up at the word 'Elly'. He handed her back the drink.  
  
"Well, no wonder it smells sweet."  
  
"Awww, Leon!" she grinned and hugged him. "You're so sweet!" she lightly kissed him on the cheek. He laughed and asked her if she knew where Elly was.  
  
"Went to look for Dom."  
  
"Mia! Can't find it!" Vince pouted in the doorway to the kitchen. Mia sighed and went with Vince to find his precious guitar. Leon went in search of Elly. He asked around and one girl said that they were in the basement. He went into the basement, shutting the door and blocking out the noise from the party. He was greeted by the sound of Letty cursing in languages he could not comprehend. He flew to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey." Elly turned and smiled quickly before turning her attention back to Letty, trying to calm her down. Letty's tears and the sight of Dom and Harriet standing so close together was enough evidence to understand what had just happened. Leon walked over to Harriet.  
  
"I think you should leave."  
  
"This ain't got shit to do wit you." Harriet snorted. Leon grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Get off her!" Dom shouted.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Mia peered behind the sofa. She was sure it was there.  
  
"Vince, only YOU could loose a guitar!" she called moving some papers around that fallen behind the sofa.  
  
"But only you can find it!" he shouted back over the music, looking at the great view of her ass.  
  
"Stop looking at my ass!" she slapped him on the arm. Thinking for a moment, it suddenly clicked where she had seen it.  
  
"Basement! It's in the basement!"  
  
"What the hell is it doing down there!"  
  
"How should I know? It ain't my guitar." Mia said, crossing her arms. Jesse came towards them.  
  
"Man, this party sucks. All he best ladies have been taken. So not fair." He sulked and looked around the room. Mia coughed.  
  
"Ahem. I'm here." She smiled, laughed and gestured to herself. Vince threw her arm over her shoulder.  
  
"No, brotha. Taken." They all laughed.  
  
"Seen Leon?" Jesse asked still looking around the room.  
  
"Went to look for Elly." Mia stated.  
  
"I think I saw Leon go down to the basement." Vince started walking in the direction of the basement, drinking is beer. Mia and Jesse followed. As they were descending the stairs of the basement, they all heard Dom shout,  
  
"Hey! Get off her!" But the person he was saying it about wasn't Letty. It was Harriet. Letty stopped cursing and crying, and everybody froze to the spot.  
  
"What?!" Leon asked surprised as hell.  
  
"Get off my woman!" Leon let go of Harriet's arm in shock.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN!" Letty yelled. Her fists clenched. Mia, Jess and Vince had joined Elly at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I mean, get off her - you're hurting her." Dom quickly said.  
  
"SHE'S THE ONE WHOS HURT?!!!" Letty screamed. Fresh tears screaming down her face, she bolted back up the stairs. Elly began to go after her when Mia stopped her.  
  
"I don't think she wants people right now, hun. Give her space." Elly nodded.  
  
"Brotha, what the hell are you saying?!" Vince asked.  
  
"V, SUT UP! I didn't mean it like it sounded!" Dom put one hand on his hip, the other rubbing his head. Elly was giving a death stare at Harriet, and if looks could kill, Mia would be on convicted for murdering Dom. Leon had his arms crossed with a 'Dom you're an ass' look plastered on his face. Jesse was leaning against the wall, shaking his head, lighting a cigarette. Vince was staring hard, flicking glares between Dom and Harriet.  
  
"Well that's what it sounded like 15 minutes ago!" Harriet squawked.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Dom yelled. "YOU'RE VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A MILLION DYING OUT OF TUNE CATS!" Harriet was stunned by the insult and took a timid step back, bowing her head.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Dom! After everything you promised her! After everything you promised each other!" Mia shouted, and bounded upstairs to console Letty.  
  
"Ya'know Dom, I thought you couldn't get any lower than fucking Tran's sister but screwing that -" Elly pointed to Harriet. "Is beyond me!" she turned quickly and followed Mia.  
  
"How the hell could you do it, Dom?" Leon asked, running both hands through his hair, shaking his head. Jesse pushed himself off the wall, and walked towards Dom.  
  
"She's a fucking disease!" Jesse spat, looking harshly at Harriet.  
  
"You deserve to get your fucking head kicked in after what you did to Letty!" Vince shouted as he walked to face Dom, only inches away from each other.  
  
"YEAH? WELL WHY DON'T YOU TRY!" Dom beckoned him. Harriet knew that this was gonna get ugly, so she made a swift exit. With one swift blow Vince hit Dom in the face, causing him to land on his hands and knees on the ground. Leon Jesse and Vince began kicking and punching some sense into him.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
As Elly slammed the basement door shut, she was glad to see that none of their guests had really noticed that the team had gone missing temporarily, and were still drinking and dancing. She didn't want everybody knowing about their personal business. She looked around for Mia or Letty, and decided Letty must have bombed it upstairs. Before heading upstairs she grabbed the vodka from the table that had been part of the sweet tasting Strawberry Gashes not that long ago.  
  
Knocking on the door lightly and stepping in, she found Letty lying face down on the bed, shaking violently from the tears. Mia was rubbing her back, soothing her. Elly approached, and put down the vodka on the bedside able. Letty looked up at the vodka, then to Elly, and gave a very faint smile. Elly smiled back and handed her the bottle.  
  
"BA'STARD!" Letty screamed as she took a swig. "He promised, he fucking swore on his parents' life he wouldn't do that again!" Mia and Elly looked at each other, both thinking what dad would do if he knew how he disrespected a woman like that, and how mom would be so disappointed. She took another swig. Elly sat the other side of her.  
  
"Your brothers a ba'stard!" she spat, taking a gulp.  
  
"Sweetie, maybe you should stay at a friend's house." Mia suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I sure as hell ain't sleeping under the same roof as that prick for a few weeks."  
  
"Why don't you stay at Lila's?" Letty nodded. Then started crying and collapsed on Elly's shoulder. Mia went to the wardrobe to get a bag and put a few things in for her. Mia kneeled in front of Letty and said quietly,  
  
"I'll just call Lila and tell her what's happening." Letty nodded, and Mia left.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Letty. I don't know what to say, except sorry. And that I can't believe Mia and me are related to...that." Letty shook her head against Elly's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you be sorry, girl. Just get me outta here." Elly picked up the bag, and took Letty's hand in a tight, reassuring grip. When they reached the bottom, Mia was on the phone, but the guys were nowhere to be seen. A few people had left the party, and most people were either high or so drunk they didn't notice that not one member of the team was around. Elly quickly scrawled a note to the guys and popped it on the fridge door, held on by a car magnet that replicated Dom's car. She thought better of it, and decided to put on a magnet that she had bought from a little trip they made a few months ago to Nevada. 'Such great times' she thought. Her hand lingered on the magnet, fresh memories from the trip filling her mind, ruined by the distant screech of Harriet's voice. Elly led Letty to her Skyline.  
  
She had never looked so, well, girlie. Letty had been the tough one. She didn't take sh'it from no one, but she sure as hell gave sh'it out to people who pissed her off, or any of her closest friends. She looked dainty sitting in the back. Mia came out to the car, and Elly started her engine. A soppy love song came onto the radio, so she quickly turned it onto a CD that she knew Letty liked. All the way to Lila and Hector's house, Letty stared out the window, as if looking for an answer as to why Dom had done this to her.  
  
That night Hector had held a small party for some of his friends that had come to visit him, but thankfully by the time they arrived, he had ushered them out. Hector had heard what happened. His questions only made Letty more upset, so Lila told him to go to bed, but not in very nice words. Lila had a knack for calming people down. Mia was gentle and soft-spoken, Elly was comforting but Lila was the master. When Mia had been attacked by Brian, Lila had calmed her down so much, that she practically forgot it happened. And Leon was the one who looked after Elly. She smiled as she thought about him, and that night in particular when they first kissed. How she wished he were here right now to hold her in those strong arms of his, her head nestled on his shoulder, and to be able to feel his chain.  
  
25 minutes later, the girls all hugged each other goodbye. Elly got Letty to one side and handed her the 15G from her hips.  
  
"I think you deserve this. It's Dom's money that he won." Letty smirked, both girls knowing that she would blow most of it on clothes and sh'it she didn't need or want.  
  
Mia and Elly endured the 30 minutes ride home in comfortable silence, only the radio for background noise.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
When they got home, it was just coming up to 2 in the morning. Mia got out before Elly had even turned the key, wanting to know what had happened with Dom. Walking briskly into the house, rubbing her hands over her arms, shielding herself from the cold L.A night. She paused briefly to say hi to Leon sitting on the porch swing. He held up his beer and nodded as a greeting. Elly stepped out the car, and noticed how cool it had gotten. As she climbed the steps up to the house, the security light came on, and only then did she notice Leon on the swing. She jumped a little at the revelation, smiled and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Is Dom inside?" She asked gravely, as he held out his arms and grabbed her hips to pull her into his lap.  
  
"Nah, he left bout 15 minutes after you." He replied as he leaned back into the swing, the force rocking them slightly. Elly wrapped her cool arms round his warm neck, and leaned down to meet his mouth. His mouth was so warm and inviting against the cool air. She let out a small moan as his hand found it's way up her top, massaging her back. She pushed her whole body towards him, and shivered as a rough breeze shook her body. He pulled away, and began rubbing both hands across her back.  
  
"You're freezing." He noted, his mouth so close to her lips she could feel them moving as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, but you're hot." She smiled, and he felt her mouth turn upwards against his. Her hands found his the bottom of his shirt, and wondered up to his toned chest, gently scratching him with her nails. The security light turned off, and they could only see each other by the light given off from the living room. Her black hair shone in the dim light, and his green eyes were lit up by the glow.  
  
He put his hand to her face and kissed her deeply again. She moved her leg so that she was straddling him, and he sank further down into the swing. His hands moved south from her back to her ass, cupping it lightly. She groaned, and he grasped it harder, forcing her to moan louder. Their kiss deepened even more, and he moved his lips onto her neck. She tilted her head backwards and thrust towards his growing arousal.  
  
"Even though things are hot, it's too cold to be outside." He said into her neck. She moved off him, and he stood up. As she was to open the door, he came up behind her and grabbed her waist with his left arm. With his right he brushed her leg, moving his hand up to her thigh, then up to the beginning of her panties. She moaned and pushed her head back into his chest. Looking up at him she purred,  
  
"You're gonna have to follow that up inside." She opened the door to find Jesse and Vince playing on the PS2, with Mia in the middle, holding a cup of hot chocolate, watching the action. She looked up.  
  
"Hey guys. Night guys." Elly greeted. Leon opened his mouth to say something, put Elly pulled him towards his room. Vince chuckled.  
  
"Eager." Mia shot him a disgusted look.  
  
They heard the door slam.  
  
"Yup." Jesse smiled.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly flung the door open to the bedroom, and turned around, greeted by Leon's hungry mouth. He slammed the door shut with his leg, picked Elly up without loosing contact with her mouth, and laid her on his bed gently. He took her top off, leaving kisses from her navel to her neck. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, as he worked on her skirt. 5 seconds later her bra was flung against the window, and the skirt made a soft sound as it hit the floor. Regaining the connection between their lips, she ripped off his shirt, and started working on the zipper of his jeans. Before she threw his jeans on the floor, she dug into the back pocket and pulled out the condom that she knew he kept there. He moaned and began sucking her breast, as one hand played with the other. She thrust her hips upwards and let out a small cry in pleasure. When his jeans had landed on the floor, he began nibbling lightly at her skin, down towards her stomach. He took off her underwear and began kissing her between the thighs, teasingly sticking out his tongue now and then. She put the condom in her mouth, and put her hands out to the side to grip the sheets. He removed his boxers, and slowly crawled his way over her to meet her eyes. He bent down and took the condom from between her teeth with his, then ripped it open with a skilled hand. He never lost contact with her shiny smiling blue eyes, while he rolled it onto his hard shaft.  
  
He lent down to kiss her, and as his tongue entered her mouth, he moved into her slowly. He stayed there while she shifted her body to get more comfortable with him. As he moved in and out, his tongue mirrored his actions. She rubbed her hands up and down his back; leaving tiny red marks were her nails had dug in a little. She started breathing more heavily, a sign to him that she was close to coming. He began moving faster, and she flew her hands out to the pillow she was laying her head on, and gripped it tighter as the orgasm swept through her whole body.  
  
"Oh god Leon! Oh, yes! Yes..."  
  
She was so silky and tight around him that his climax quickly followed hers.  
  
"Oh! Oh baby..." Leon moaned. He laid his head slowly on her left shoulder, as he pulled out from her. They were both breathing heavily, lying motionless for a while. Elly began lightly stroking his right arm that was draped on the pillow next to her head. He reached down to roll the condom off, and flung it towards the bin, not entirely sure if it went in or not. He then leant over her flushed face.  
  
"I love you, L" she beamed at what she had just heard. Looking into his glistening green eyes, she said softly,  
  
"I love you too, Leon." He stroked her face, then trailed his hand down her shoulder, kissed it, and then turned to lay flat on the bed. She snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Claimed your prize?" he asked with a playful smile. She lifted her head up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Yup. Top prize." She laid her head back down, her cheek in its usual position on top of his silver chain.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Author Note: Oh dear, Dom has cheated on Letty - again. Who will she turn to for a shoulder to cry on?...I wonder... 


	9. The Morning after the Night before Stri...

Chapter 9 - The Morning after the Night before - Strike II  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Elly awoke the next morning by the sound of a car door slam, and kids voices.  
  
'Must be a party.' She opened her eyes to find the top half of her body slumped over Leon's muscular stomach, falling and rising to his breathing. How the hell had she got into that position? She lay there for a minute, enjoying the quiet of the house. Quiet. It was only quiet because 2 of the noisiest inhabitants weren't there. She knew Dom hadn't come back last night. She drifted in and out of sleep, waking at the slightest noise.  
  
"I know you're awake. You're breathing faster." The gravely voice rumbled through her body, causing the small of her back to flinch. She turned her head.  
  
"What a detective!" she exclaimed sarcastically. Leon looked down at her from the car magazine he was reading.  
  
"Sleep alright?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Liar. I heard you tossing and turning all night."  
  
"Sorry. Did I keep waking you up?"  
  
"Nah. Well, yeah. But I'll forgive ya." He gave her a wink and turned back to his magazine. She turned her head, so she was now facing away from him.  
  
"What did you guys do to Dom last night?" she asked quietly. 'Oh Sh'it.' Leon hadn't expected that question so early.  
  
"Errr, we...um..."  
  
"Beat the leaving crap outta him?" she finished.  
  
"Could say that...yeah." He said quietly. He didn't know how she would take it. Her man and 2 of her best friends, her family, had practically beaten her brother up. Not something that would go down all that well.  
  
"Good. Deserves it." She turned to look him in the eyes. She smiled. The smile let him know that she knew what he was thinking and that it was all good. He showed her a picture of a car, with a practically naked girl hanging over the roof.  
  
"That's a phat body." He claimed, pointing at the picture. She grabbed the magazine and rolled onto her back.  
  
"Yeah. Car's nice too." She laughed, and he took the mag away from her and hit her on the arm.  
  
"Your mind is disgusting Miss. Toretto." There came a knock at the door, and then Jesse entered wearing just faded jeans, his usual beanie and toothbrush in mouth.  
  
"Hey Jess." Leon greeted.  
  
"Hey. Elly. Phone." he said shortly trying not to spill toothpaste down his chest.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Girl. Lila I fink." He ran out the room to spit.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mornin' L."  
  
"Lila, sup?"  
  
"Not much. Letty slept like a log last night. She's havin' breakfast. She wants to come home but she wants to know what's happening wit D first."  
  
"The guys beat the crap outta him, he left last night and he hasn't come home yet."  
  
"Phone call?"  
  
"Nope." She called Letty in the living room and repeated the news. Letty came to the phone.  
  
"L?"  
  
"Hey Lett."  
  
"Hey girl. So, no sign of Dom?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, god knows when he'll come back from god knows where." There was a few seconds pause. "You alright, Lett?"  
  
"Well, considering what's just happened, I'm ok. I just don't think I can come back home for a few days, ya'know?"  
  
"Sure, I understand. You need some more stuff?"  
  
"Actually, I think I'll be alright. I got the 15G remember?" she said with a twinkle in her voice.  
  
"Ha! Yeah, I reckon that should hold you up for a while." Elly laughed.  
  
"A'ight, well, tell the guys I'm sorry, but I don't wanna go work today. Dom might return and I ain't ready to talk, or rather yell, at him yet."  
  
"No problem, Letty. Just come back when ya ready."  
  
"Cool. Thanks L. See ya later."  
  
"Later Lett." They clicked the phone down. Ely entered the kitchen where everybody had gotten up and was fixing breakfast.  
  
"Sorry guys, looks like you're alone at the garage today, Letty's not going into work." She reported, sitting at the table next to Leon. They continued talking about cars and movies until it was time to leave for work.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Ely and Mia opened the store up as usual, and they were quite busy. The guys opened the garage up and moaned when they saw how much work they needed to do. With the 5 of them there it would have taken a whole day to do it, but with 3 they were going to lag behind. They wasted no time in talking and dived straight into work.  
  
At the store Mia jumped up every time the phone rang, thinking that Dom would have called. She was still hugely piss'ed at him, but he was still her brother and she still cared if he was all right. At around 3 in the afternoon, Hector came in.  
  
"Hey chicas." He greeted taking a seat.  
  
"Hey Hector." They replied.  
  
"I think we gonna have a bit of explaining to do tonight."  
  
"Huh? " Mia asked  
  
"Races. An' Dom ain't anywhere to be seen yet. If he don't come back, peeps are gonna be askin' a lotta sh'it."  
  
"Well, Dom's NEVER missed a race, so I should think he'll be back sometime this evening." Mia said, almost reassuring herself.  
  
"What if he don't Mia? Hector's right, people are gonna ask awkward questions when the King of Races don't show up." Elly noted. Mia chewed her lip. Hector glanced at his watch, then jumped up.  
  
"Sh'it! Gotta go, ladies. Call me lata, yeah? We'll sort this shit out." He jumped into his car and sped off.  
  
"Shall I phone the guys? See what they think?" Mia asked. Elly nodded and attended to a customer.  
  
Vince answered the phone. Mia explained that hector had come in and explained about the race situation.  
  
"Ah, sh'it. Never thought of that. Well, look, like you said Dom has never missed a race, and I'll bet he doesn't intend to. But, just in case, I'll ask Jess and Leon what they think and we'll talk about it later." They said bye and hung up the phone.  
  
~~**~~** Later that evening~~**~~**  
  
They were sitting around in the living room, and the TV wasn't on for the first time in years. Jesse, Mia and Vince were on the sofa, while Elly sat on Leon's lap in the chair. There was a deadly silence over the room, everybody thinking, every body waiting for Dom to come back through the door.  
  
"Maybe we could say he had an accident or something? Like, he fell awkwardly and broke his arm or something?" Leon put forward. His raspy voice erasing the silence. Everybody looked down at the floor, taking in his comment.  
  
"Not a bad idea, dawg." Vince said slowly, nodding his head.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go wit that." Jesse, Elly and Mia also agreed. More silence continued. The phone rang, and everybody stared at it for a moment. Elly got up and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo, L." it was hector. "Dom back yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A'ight. What's ya plan girl?"  
  
"We're gonna tell everyone that Dom was in an accident and broke his arm."  
  
"Nice one. Meet me at 11pm usual spot?"  
  
"Uh - uh. Later Hector." She hung up.  
  
"11pm guys, usual spot." They muttered 'ok's turned the TV on. Elly disappeared into the kitchen, and Leon followed. She was staring out the window with a thoughtful expression on her face, arms folded. The setting sun produced an orange and red glow on the white kitchen. Leon walked up behind her, and put one arm around her waist, the other around her chest.  
  
"You ok?" he whispered into her hair. She sighed heavily.  
  
"It doesn't feel right. Not like before." She said quietly, still looking out the window.  
  
"What's not right?" Elly turned around to put her head on his chest.  
  
"Dom's done this before, but it was different. Letty found out, yelled, was pissed off for a few days, then it went back to normal. Now, this time, Dom went AWOL!" she pulled back throwing her arms up in the air as she said 'AWOL'. Leon looked into her eyes, and lightly took her cheeks in his hands.  
  
"Dom'll come back. He'll come back for Letty, for you, for Mia and for the team...for the family."  
  
"When?" she asked tears dropping down her cheeks. He took her into a hug, stroking her hair.  
  
"I can't that answer that baby. Only he can." She started crying harder, his shirt getting wet. She pulled back.  
  
"Leon, I REALLY want Letty back." She said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I know, baby. I want them both back too."  
  
"No. You don't understand, sweetie. I want LETTY back. I don't care about Dom." Elly just stared back at him, looking right into his green eyes which had been brightened by the setting sun.  
  
"I don't care about Dom." She repeated. More serious than the first time. The way she said it had shocked Leon, but with the red light from the sung outlining her body, it scared him.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Author Note: My, my, my! What ever has come over Elly? Well, chapter 10 will reveal all. 


	10. A Problem Returns

Chapter 10 - A Problem Returns  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"Baby, you ain't serious." Leon said shaking his head. Elly just stood motionless. She quickly walked past him, heading to Dom's room. He chased after her. She went into his room, leaving the door open for him, and plonked her self on the edge of the bed, biting furiously at her nails. Leon closed the door, and leant on his knees in front of her.  
  
"You are aren't you?" she simply nodded.  
  
"You don't miss him?" he asked.  
  
"I miss him, yeah, of course. He's my brother. I miss him, but I don't want him back."  
  
"I think you need time, just like Letty does - "  
  
"No." She cut him off. "Dom cheated on Letty, which is bad enough, but Harriet? Bleuch!" she made a disgusted face. "Then, he just drives off, and he doesn't even call. No note, no goodbye, nothing. And now, he's just left it to us." she asked quietly, her face inches from his. She quickly got up and started ransacking the room, opening drawers and flinging the contents out on the bed.  
  
"Baby, what the hell are you doing?" Leon asked, trying to stop her.  
  
"Looking."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The letter about the house in Baja." Elly could she how confused he was. She explained. "The morning of the day he left, he got a letter in the post from somebody in Baja to confirm the house he bought. I saw him open it, and he told me."  
  
"So, what do you want with it?"  
  
"His bank statement came today. I found out that every week for the past month the same amount of money has been going to some guy called Jeffrey Baton in Baja. That's the same person who wrote him the letter confirming his house there."  
  
She showed him the two documents.  
  
"Look, Dom told us he bought a house for us all in St. Lucas, Baja. Which is in the north. But he actually bought an apartment in Jamestown, Baja. That's in the south. There is NO record of him buying any property in Jamestown." She pointed.  
  
As his eyes flicked between the two documents his anger kept rising.  
  
"I think we better show these to the guys upstairs." Leon stated. Elly nodded.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
When Leon and Elly had finished explaining, and handed out the documents to show everybody, nobody said anything for a while. They just sat there with their mouths catching flies. Mia was the first to speak.  
  
"So, when the truck thing went bad, he was gonna disappear to Baja, and leave us to go to jail?!" her eyes were pricking with tears. Leon nodded.  
  
"MAN! I don't believe this!" Vince yelled, throwing the bit of paper in his hand to the floor. It was actually amusing, because with all the power he put into it, it floated to the ground. Elly held in her laughter.  
  
"After we risked our fuck'ing necks, one week after another, just so he could live it up!" Jesse scrunched his paper up and threw it at the wall, and lit up a cigarette.  
  
"No. No, no, no. He must have a reason. He wouldn't do this. Not to his sisters and closest friends. Surely not. No, no, no." Jesse started muttering.  
  
"I say we go Baja, we kick in his fucking face, and we get back our money!" Vince shouted, pacing up and down the room.  
  
"HEY! No one is gonna kick anybody's face in." Leon warned.  
  
"IT DOESN'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT MONEY!!" Mia screamed from the kitchen doorframe. Everybody stopped and stared. She'd never really screamed before.  
  
"Look, we don't need Dom for his goddamn money. We've all got our own little nest egg. We've got races. We've got the garage and we've got the store. We don't Dom's money; we just need Dom's explanation. I don't see a problem." Mia said. Just then, the front door opened and a familiar face entered the living room.  
  
"Well, I do." Vince said, looking at the new arrival.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Shortest chapter yet! What a cliffhanger. Hmm, who is the familiar face? Is it a familiar face, which the team want to see? Or a bad familiar face that the team wish would disappear? Chapter 11 will reveal. 


	11. Sins and Sin

Chapter 11 - Sins and Sin  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Vince stormed towards the new arrival. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
She stood there, shaking slightly, but with a somewhat smug look on her face.  
  
"Dom needs some stuff." The squawky voice echoed through out the silent living room. Mia ran up to her.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE, HARRIET!"  
  
Vince was pushing her towards the door, and Mia opened it so he could chuck her onto the front lawn. They were greeted by Letty instead.  
  
"Hey, guys thought I'd come home earlier than expected -" she stopped when she was realised she was face to face with that skanky whore Harriet.  
  
"What she fuckin' doin' here?!" Letty growled  
  
"I came to get Dom's stuff!" Harriet barked.  
  
"Yeah? Well, don't forget this!" and with that Letty threw Harriet a fast, mean, hard right hook to her face, knocking her out of Vince's hold. She brushed past Mia and Vince, who was picking Harriet up and throwing her out onto the porch, slamming the door on her chunky ass.  
  
"Wuss goin' on here?" Letty asked, seeing papers scattered everywhere, and a flabbergasted look on everyone's face. She dropped her numerous bags on the floor, hands on hips.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Long version or short version?" Elly questioned. Letty looked mad.  
  
"Girl, jus' tell it to me straight."  
  
"Dom's been fucking us over. ALL of us. He never bought a house in St. Luca, Baja. He bought an apartment for himself in Jamestown."  
  
"We've been risking our fuckin lives so that he can live it up when the shit hits the fan." Jesse continued, sparking up another cigarette. Elly handed Letty some papers. She fell into the nearby chair, scanning them.  
  
"I can't - I can't do this." Mia said after a while, as she ran upstairs. Vince chased after her. After hearing the footsteps cross the landing and the door slam, Letty spoke.  
  
"But, he - he never said that we were going to Jamestown - he said St. Luca." A look of disbelief plastered her face. "When did y'all work this out?"  
  
"Bout half an hour ago." Leon said, taking a cigarette from Jesse's pack.  
  
"But - he- when - BASTARD!" Letty yelled. "What the hell am I going to do? What the hell are we gonna do?" Jesse moved over to sit on the arm of the chair, and lightly put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look, like Mia said earlier, we don't need Dom's money. We got the garage, the store; we've still got Race Wars an' shit. All we need from Dom is an explanation."  
  
"What?! No! You guys may need Dom's explanation - " her eyes filled up quickly with tears, which fell quickly down her cheeks. " - but I need DOM! I need HIM!" following Mia's footsteps, she took off upstairs. As Vince did, Jesse followed her upstairs.  
  
Leon rubbed his eyes, then ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at the ceiling for a minute, taking it all in.  
  
"We still gotta go to the races, ya'know." A small voice came from beside him, on the sofa. Elly had stretched herself out on the sofa during the commotion. Taking the last drag from his cigarette, he made his way over to the sofa. He sat down and started rubbing Elly's shin lightly.  
  
"I know." He sighed.  
  
"Not going very smoothly is it, for us?" she whispered. Leon took her hand in his.  
  
"When this shit is straightened out I'ma take you somewhere - anywhere you wanna go, for however long you wanna go for." He leaned closer to her face.  
  
"Las Vegas." She said after a moment's thought.  
  
"Sin City callin' ya?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah." She laughed. He squeezed her hand,  
  
"Vegas it is, babe."  
  
~~**~~** 2 hours later~~**~~**  
  
Mia and Vince reappeared 40 minutes later, hand in hand down the stairs. Elly was preparing to go to the races, to meet 'Dom's people' and Leon was grabbing a beer from the fridge. Mia watched TV, and Vince went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey brotha thought you weren't joining us for a second there." Leon greeted with a smile, throwing him a beer. He caught it, gladly.  
  
"Leon do you think that out of every bad situation, there's something good that comes out of it?" Vince asked.  
  
"Whoa, V! When did you become a philosopher?" Vince gave him a look. "Alright, but, um, seriously, yeah. I mean look at me and Elly - we got together after the whole Brian thing." He said, motioning with his hand. Vince leaned against the counter opposite Leon, crossing his arms with a beer in his hands.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vince looked up with a smile on his face. He didn't need to answer. Mia came in, and wrapped her arms around Vince's neck, planting a long kiss on his lips, and then resting her head on his shoulders. Leon looked so shocked that Mia started laughing. Vince turned and kissed her on the lips, lightly licking them.  
  
"No way!" Within his raspy voice, a faint laughter could be heard.  
  
"Way, brotha." Vince didn't look towards him.  
  
"What's 'no way'?" asked Elly coming into the kitchen, putting a jacket on. She froze when she saw Vince and Mia kissing. She let out a small yelp in shock. They didn't even turn to look at her. Leon walked towards her.  
  
"C'mon sweetie, let's leave them to it." He said ushering her out towards their cars.  
  
"Hang on, guys! We're coming too." Mia called out.  
  
"We are?" Vince asked quietly, not wanting to stop their previous activities.  
  
"Yes." Mia glared at him.  
  
"Letty! Jess! Gong to the races!" Leon yelled upstairs. No reply. 'Oh well, their loss'. Vince and Leon drove there, with Elly and Mia riding with them because they saw no point in taking all their cars.  
  
~~**~~**The races~~**~~**  
  
The atmosphere was as thick as ever with exhaust fumes; NOS, Oil and skanks' perfume. But for Mia, Elly Vince and Leon, a heavy cloud hung over them all.  
  
As they got out the car, Vince's usual groupies swarmed around him. He waved them off with a flick of his hand, and wrapped an arm round Mia's waist. He led her towards Elly and Leon where they were leaning against his Skyline. They talked for a bit, but stopped when they could sense everybody's eyes on them, whispering.  
  
"Why isn't Dom there?"  
  
"Where's Dom?"  
  
"King of race's given up his crown?" were some of the comments from the crowd. Hector came up, and greeted them all.  
  
"Ready fo' this shit?" They all nodded. "A'ight in case sh'it gets started, I got some boys around." He nodded in the directions, and they saw what he was on about.  
  
"Hey, maybe you girls should head back into the cars, in case sh'it does start." Leon noted. Elly furrowed her eyebrows. She hated missing the action.  
  
"Yeah, you should get in." Vince agreed, handing over his keys to Mia.  
  
"But - I" Mia started.  
  
"The only butt I want is yours in my car." Vince said to Mia, and then he whispered something in her ear, which was sure as hell to be down right smutty. Elly pouted at Leon.  
  
"Don't gimme that look." He said crossing his arms. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he quickly leaned in for a kiss, and handed her his keys.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Hector raised his hands for everybody's attention.  
  
"A'IGHT! CHANGE O' PLAN TONIGHT! DOM'S HAD AN ACCIDENT - HE'S FINE, HE'S JUST BROKEN HIS ARM IS ALL! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WIT THAT, THEN TOUGH SH'IT, COZ WE CAN'T DO ANYTING ABOUT IT!" The crowd began talking amongst themselves. A voice shouted out,  
  
"WE STILL RACIN' TONIGHT?" the crowd became quiet, as they looked around for the person who said it.  
  
"YEAH!" Hector yelled back, not really directing it anywhere in particular.  
  
"I don't think we got a problem then." An Asian guy standing at the front shrugged his shoulders, looking around as everybody started agreeing with him. People started speaking up from everywhere.  
  
"Well a change of scene is good - it'll give a chance for somebody else to win."  
  
"Yeah, instead of watching Dom win ALL the time."  
  
"Hell yeah! Count me in!" People stared coming up to Hector, as he arranged a race. Elly and Mia had exited the cars, realising that nothing would kick off.  
  
"Doesn't this seem odd to you?" Elly said slowly to Leon, looking around at the normal hustle and bustle, taking a cigarette from Leon's packet that he was holding.  
  
"Err, yes. Since when have you smoked?" he said in a puzzled voice, looking down at her through narrowed eyes. She turned back to him, smiling.  
  
"Ha! Mia and me been smokin' since I hit 16. Dom didn't like it, so we had to do it in the shadows. We used to steal Jesse's when he was pi'ssed." She started chuckling, and lit it. Mia approached, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, crazy times." She winked at Leon, and took one from his packet.  
  
"Ya'know what Elly. This IS weird. I mean, first of all, those two -" he pointed a thumb towards Mia and Vince, "get it on, and then, nobody seems all that bothered about Dom not being here. Wuss up wit dat?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Leon if you think about it, Mia and Vince, well, they should have got it together years ago. And, the races? I think just once, people would like to know that they have a chance of winning. Ya'know?" She smiled. "Maybe times are changing." She added in a low tone.  
  
"You wanted to go to Vegas, didn't you?" he asked, stubbing out his cigarette. She nodded in reply.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Dom had a perfect view of everybody from his spot. By everybody, he referred to the team. He could see the place where they usually pulled up perfectly. He had bought a car that wouldn't make him stick out like a sore thumb. It was a dark blue colour, which was fairly common around the street racers. The windows were tinted black, so nobody could see it was him.  
  
Leon and Vince's cars pulled up. That was odd. Only 2 cars. They stepped out, followed by Mia and Elly. Okay, so where were Jesse and Letty? Vince had his arm wrapped around Mia's waist, and now he was..kissing her? KISSING her?! He started to get out the car, but a hand with 2-inch fake red nails stopped him.  
  
"You said you were only gonna watch them." he cringed at her voice. Then settled back down again. Hector grabbed the crowds attention.  
  
He had what?! He had broken his arm in an accident? They weren't going to buy that sh'it!!  
  
Holy crap. They bought it.  
  
The next minutes were a blur. He couldn't believe it. Everybody went about as usual. Nobody cared that he wasn't there. Nobody cared that they didn't have a shot at beating him; and the thought that hurt him the most was that nobody in his team cared. Mia had been calling him on cell phone every 5 minutes when he first disappeared. He didn't pick up. He was too ashamed. The last time he had cheated on Letty, everybody was pissed for a few days, then it all went back to normal. But this time,..he could feel it..it was different. Ely had called his cell once from the house phone. He was going to pick it up, but he left it too late.  
  
'Too late, Dom.' He thought. 'It's too late to explain. It's too late to say goodbye properly, even to your own sisters. It's too late to kiss Letty one more time. It's too late to share a beer with the guys.'  
  
Where did it all go wrong? he was head strong; a leader; he was organized; and he knew what he wanted. The trucks. He wanted the trucks, and he had persuaded the team to do them with him. But the money. The money and the greed got to him, and he took it all. He took their money, and with it he took their trust, friendship, love and respect. Four things that mattered most in the world to him, and it was now he realised it. He slammed his fist down hard onto the steering wheel, causing Harriet to jump.  
  
He looked over towards Leon, Vince and his sisters. Leon and Elly looked to be having a very deep conversation. Vince and Mia were talking to Lila before the races started. Leon stubbed his cigarette out, and then shouted something to Vince, whose response was a look of confusion. He turned to Mia, who also looked confused. Leon asked the question again. Mia smiled and nodded. Vince shrugged, and led Mia over to them. They talked for a bit, then Hector came over. Mia and Elly hugged him, and Leon and Vince shook his hand. They got in the cars. Dom sat bolt upright in his seat. Where the hell where they going? Why weren't they staying to watch the race? They pulled of, and started his car, but he couldn't get through the masses of people in time, and they sped out of sight.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
"Yo, V! How do ya fancy a road trip to Sin City?" Leon called out above the race noise. He looked confused.  
  
"Sin City?" he called back. He looked down at Mia, who also looked confused by the question.  
  
"Vegas? Sin City? Us, Jess and Letty. Road trip, whaddya say?" he repeated.  
  
"Sure!" Mia called, smiled and nodded. Vince shrugged.  
  
"Why not? A road trip is just what we need." He slung his arm loosely over Mia's shoulder leading them towards Elly and Leon.  
  
"What made you say Las Vegas?" Mia asked Leon.  
  
"I wanted to go." Elly stated, hugging Leon and putting her head to his chest.  
  
"When shall we head off?" Vince asked.  
  
"Now." Mia said.  
  
"Now?" Leon repeated.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, if we go home now, we can pack up our stuff, get a coupla hours sleep, head off in the morning and be there this time tomorrow." Mia grinned.  
  
"Somebody's eager!" Vince laughed. Mia whispered something in his ear. Those two were disgusting.  
  
"A'ight let's go!" he picked Mia up over his shoulder, and put her in the car.  
  
"See ya at the house guys!" she called, bouncing up and down.  
  
Leon and Elly got into the car, and they sped of through the parting crowds.  
  
~~**~~**13 hours later~~**~~**  
  
"Are we there yet?" called Jesse across the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yeah, Jess. The fact that we passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Las Vegas' 10 minutes ago kinda indicates we're here!" Leon laughed back across.  
  
"I know that, dawg! I'ma just wonderin' where this pissin' hotel is!" he answered.  
  
"Damn, Jess! You're a bitch where you're hungry!" Letty laughed at him.  
  
"Shut up and feed me!" he yelled, and clicked off the walkie-talkie. Everyone burst into fits of laughter, and shortly after Leon led them into the parking lot of a hotel. He had seen it in the road map they bought at the last stop. It was cheap, but it looked nice and comfy. Looked like they were going to be here a while. They all got out their cars and stretched. Jesse looked around, fidgeting.  
  
"Ain't there a fast food place around here?" he really was a bitch when he was hungry. Letty laughed.  
  
"Come on home boy, let's go find you some grub so we can get some peace and quiet." She pulled him towards a restaurant across the road.  
  
"You hungry?" Leon asked Elly. She leaned against his car door, and he stood in front of her, holding her waist.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm more tired than hungry." She whined, looking up at the bright lights surrounding them.  
  
"Let's go check in." he growled nibbling her neck.  
  
"Why were you so adamant about THIS hotel?" she asked. He pulled back and nodded to a building to her left, a sly smile on his mouth, and a gleam in his eye. She turned, to she a white building. It had a sign on it, but the light above it was broken, and she couldn't make it out. She peered further. Wait, what did it say.  
  
'Loretta's Wedding Chapel: Open 24 hours to the blissful public.'  
  
THE END (?) ~~**~~**~~**  
  
Author Note: Okay, even I wasn't expecting that to happen. And I wrote it! Should there be a follow up? Vegas style? You decide. 


End file.
